Double or Nothing
by sirensbane
Summary: When Seth is brought back from the dead to restore Pharaoh's memories, he has more to deal with than the modern world and a difficult spell; he also has to deal with his hikari.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story I originally uploaded several years ago and then didn't repost (partly because posting a completed story takes a LONG TIME :D). However, at Tsunami Storm's request, I've decided to put it back on the website for others to read.  
**

* * *

As the memories came flooding back, a gunshot sounded. _Wading in the river…_Startled blue eyes gazed into horrified crimson. _A child's laughter…_The Pharaoh caught Seth as he fell. _The sun shining down, the kingdom finally at peace…_The High Priest lay in a widening pool of his own blood.

Atem could not hear the screaming and barked orders; his world narrowed to the rasping wheeze of a man struggling to breathe through punctured lungs. A trembling hand reached up and grasped the Pharaoh's own.

"Well this was certainly unexpected," Seth croaked. Blood was bubbling up at the corner of his mouth, but the sardonic smile was still faintly visible. _A smile as they finally mastered a difficult spell, a smile of triumph and pride…_The memory shattered as Seth groaned in pain.

"Quick, call an ambulance!" someone cried.

Atem's heart clenched. 'T_hey won't get here in time.'_ Seth was staring up at him with wide eyes; he seemed to read Atem's mind.

"I'm going to die." It wasn't a question.

"You're going to live," Atem said firmly, squeezing Seth's hand even more tightly. "Help will come."

The small smile was back on Seth's face. "With respect, my king, you are a horrible liar."

Footsteps sounded, too languid to belong to Yugi or one of his friends. Atem glanced up. Piercing blue eyes to match Seth's own gazed at the scene with studied indifference. Atem felt a spark of hope.

"Kaiba, Seth's been shot. You must help him!" he cried at once.

Seto Kaiba did not move. And all the while, Seth's lifeblood continued to spill out into the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two days before…_

"How dare you do this to me?" Seto Kaiba hissed, just barely restraining himself from hauling the smaller duelist into the air. He was quivering with anger. Yami watched him coolly, his crimson eyes narrowed.

Kaiba continued. "This…trick does not amuse me, Yugi. Undo it now!"

"It cannot be undone, dear Seto." The speaker rose from his seat and stepped toward Seto, voice faintly mocking. Reddish-brown hair framed a thin, tanned face dominated by a pair of deep blue eyes. "Do not blame Pharaoh for his actions."

Kaiba smirked. "Let Yugi speak for himself. Or are you afraid that I'll hurt your _precious Pharaoh?_"

The other man's answering smirk was identical and just as provocative. "No, you're too insignificant to pose a threat."

"Kaiba," Pharaoh interrupted before the doubles could come to actual blows. "Seth is here to help me recover my memories. Your connection to him is entirely accidental."

"And regrettable," Seth added. A glare from his king made him subside, but the mocking grin didn't fade.

"If you want to remember your first birthday or something, Yugi, go see a doctor!" Kaiba snapped.

Yami's face was unusually solemn. "I'd settle for my name, Kaiba."

Something in Yugi's expression stopped Kaiba's instinctive sarcastic remark. He settled for one of his famous death glares.

"Just keep _him_," He jabbed a finger in Seth's direction, "away from _me._"

The door to the game shop slammed, and Yami sighed. In his soul room, Yugi winced.

'_**Wow, I haven't seen Kaiba so angry for a long time, Pharaoh.**_**' **

"He's afraid."

Yami, still in Yugi's body, turned to look at Seth. "Kaiba, afraid?"

Seth nodded. "He's afraid that he won't be able to explain this away. Seto's stubborn and he hates being wrong. To accept my existence would be to validate the existence of magic itself. It would completely alter his world view. So he's afraid." Off Pharaoh's look, he added. "We share the same soul, remember?"

'_**I just hope he'll be alright,'**_ Yugi said worriedly.

"Kaiba's strong," Yami replied. "He'll survive."

Seth said nothing, but only stared out the door after his retreating light.

* * *

As Seto Kaiba's limo carried him farther and farther from the game shop, the CEO began to notice an ache in his chest even as his anger slowly faded. It was a strange ache, almost as though something were missing, as though his heart was forced to beat a trifle harder to pump blood through his body. Seto leaned back against the luxuriant seats and tried to ignore it.

The mansion came into view ahead and Seto sighed in relief. The limo slowly rolled up the driveway, tires crunching on the gravel, and came to halt. The door slammed as Seto climbed out. He was still a little angry, and the continuing ache wasn't helping.

"Roland, I will need the car again at 5:00. Don't be late."

"Yes sir."

The big car began to roll again and disappeared down the driveway in the direction of the underground garage. Seto carried his briefcase through the huge doors of the mansion and deposited it on a table. His entire body aching now, Seto collapsed onto a couch and closed his eyes.

"Ignoring the truth is exhausting, isn't it?"

Seto's eyes shot open. A familiar figure was seated on the other end of the couch. The man's blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Seth!" Seto leapt to his feet, favoring Seth with one of his most venomous glares. "I thought I told you to keep away from me!"

"You did. I didn't listen." Seth leaned back into the upholstery with a satisfied sigh. "Besides," he continued, placing a melodramatic hand over his heart, "it just hurts so much to be away from you…"

His grin frayed the last of Seto's nerves. "Get out of my house!"

Seth leaned forward, face suddenly serious. "It's true. We share the same soul, Seto Kaiba. If we are separated, the waning bond translates into physical pain."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Seto snapped, suddenly aware that the ache in his chest had disappeared.

The smirk was back on Seth's face. "Of course you don't."

"Look, I don't believe in magic, or in fairytales," Seto said, turning away and heading for the kitchen. Seth followed unperturbed.

"You desire physical proof then?"

Seto ignored him. Crossing to the far wall, he opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. As he began to lower his arm, a kitchen knife thrown with deadly accuracy penetrated his sleeve, pinning him to the wall. He let out an involuntary cry. Before he could reach for the handle, Seth had crossed the kitchen and was grinding it further into the plaster.

"I'm real, Seto, whether you like it or not."

"Then this should hurt," Seto growled. With his free hand, he punched his double as hard as he could. It was an awkward angle with his off-hand, but Seth staggered back anyway.

He wiped the blood from his split lip with a slightly amused expression and gave a mocking bow. "I'll leave you alone then, Seto." Then he was gone.

Seto pulled the knife free from the wall with some effort and looked at the hole in his sleeve.

"So you can bleed." His gaze turned to the long knife in his hand. His grip tightened compulsively. "That's good to know."

He forced himself to ignore the physical ache that accompanied Seth's departure.

* * *

"_**In related news, KaibaCorp's long-awaited new Duel Disk system was released yesterday to wild enthusiasm from gamers worldwide. Analysts estimate that the company has made almost a million dollars so far. The credit for KaibaCorp's success rests on Seto Kaiba, the youngest CEO in the business world and the original designer of holographic technology. Quite an accomplishment for a high school junior! And what does KaibaCorp's success mean for the smaller companies in the gaming industry…?**_

"_Ruin," the listener snarled, jabbing the button on the television to mute it. The reporter prattled on, but the man ignored her, staring instead at the picture of Seto Kaiba that had appeared on the screen. It was an old photo of the CEO shaking hands with Maximillian Pegasus as he triumphantly demonstrated the first holographic projection. The man studied Kaiba's proud, regal bearing and confident smirk and a wave of hatred swept through him. _

"_If only he vere gone!"_

_The beginnings of an idea formed. He opened his desk drawer and gazed at the deadly piece of metal inside. Hatred surged through him again and he repeated the words like a curse: "If only he vere gone."_


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi looked up from the sofa as the front door slammed. He could feel the Pharaoh's anger, but he forced the spirit back inside the Millennium Puzzle and stood, ignoring the Yami's heated protests.

"_**Let me talk to him, aibou!" **_Yami commanded. He tried once again to take control of the body, but Yugi pushed him back.

"**I'll**_** talk to him first, Pharaoh,"**_ he said and closed the door to Yami's soulroom. The cursing was still audible as he brought himself back to the real world with a jolt. Seth stood in the doorway. Immediately recognizing Yugi, he nodded a greeting.

"Where were you, Seth?" Yugi asked, keeping his voice casual.

The High Priest looked a little sheepish. "I was taking in the sights of your strange city. There are still many things in this time that I don't understand. What exactly is an autograph?"

Yugi laughed. "A signature. The fangirls probably thought you were Kaiba. I hope you didn't get mobbed too badly."

Seth shuddered. "I have fought invading armies that were less threatening." A very Kaiba-like smirk spread across his face. "A pity that removing people's souls does not go unnoticed."

"Fangirls don't have souls," Yugi said. At Seth's startled look, he laughed again. "Well, it would explain a lot." Seth smiled too. There was a moment of companionable silence. Then Yugi remembered the extremely annoyed Pharaoh that was currently trying to seize control of the body again.

"Uh, the Pharaoh wants to talk to you."

The Puzzle glowed. Seth watched in fascination as amethyst turned to crimson and the gentle gaze hardened.

"Where. Were. You?" Each word sounded as if the Pharaoh was struggling to maintain his temper.

Seth bowed his head. "As I just finished explaining to Yugi, I went for a walk. I wished to make myself familiar with this time." He glanced up; his blue gaze held a challenge. "Did you want me for something?"

Yami bristled. "This is different from anything you have experienced! The return from the afterlife was hard enough."

Seth roughly pushed aside memories of the darkness and pain and forced a smirk. "Why, my king." he said. "I had no idea you cared so much!"

Yugi, who was watching in spirit form from the Pharaoh's side, gaped in astonishment. But Yami did not react as he had expected. He just sighed.

"Seth, I don't want anything to happen to you. I tore you away from the afterlife and put you in danger to fulfill my own selfish whim." His voice softened. "I am sorry."

Seth's face also softened. "Frankly, the afterlife was dull without you. Karim is not someone I want to spend any length of time with, let alone eternity. Do not apologize. Besides, the only danger I've run into so far has been a pack of ravenous fangirls."

The Pharaoh shuddered. "Again, I apologize."

The High Priest's tone was firm. "Again, do not."

Yugi used the opportunity to take back the body. "Well, now that you're back, let me show you where you can sleep." Seth followed him gratefully up the stairs and into a small guest room. Yugi patted the bed.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but the sheets are clean."

"It will suffice," Seth said, unsheathing the Millennium Rod from beneath his robe and laying it across the bedspread. The golden head glinted at Yugi innocently. As Seth shifted, Yugi could also see the glint of a knife at his belt.

"There are some clothes here for you too," Yugi added, uncomfortable. He pointed to a neat stack on a nearby chair. "You aren't very inconspicuous in that outfit."

"I had worried," Seth said stiffly. There was an uncomfortable silence. Yugi turned to leave.

"Yugi," Seth said. Yugi looked back at him. "I… have not had the time to thank you properly, little one. Without your help, my king would never have been reborn." To Yugi's surprise and embarrassment, Seth dropped to one knee and bowed his head deferentially. "You possess the soul of a Pharaoh in more ways than one."

Touched, Yugi managed to stammer, "Thank you. It was nothing really."

Seth rose gracefully to his feet. "I will retire now. It has been a long day."

Yugi nodded fervently. "Yep, but that happens a lot when you have a yami. Good night, Seth."

Seth couldn't help but smile back at Yugi's youthful innocence. "Good night…Yugi."

As soon as the boy had gone, Seth collapsed onto the bedspread. A gnawing ache was spreading through his body and he was exhausted. He slipped beneath the sheets with a Herculean effort, not even bothering to get undressed. His last thought as he drifted off into a restless sleep was of Seto Kaiba's defiant sneer.

* * *

Later that night, Seto Kaiba woke up, violently ill. He staggered into the bathroom and collapsed on his knees in front of the toilet. He heaved until his stomach was empty and his throat raw, then rested his forehead against the cool porcelain bathtub. He heard Mokuba knock on the door, heard his little brother call out to him, but he was afraid to open his mouth. After a long moment, he managed to gasp out a weak, "I'm fine, Mokuba. Go back to bed."

He didn't know whether or not Mokuba had heard him. His stomach chose that moment to rebel and he dry-heaved for five minutes, burning his throat. There was an anxious knock again.

"Seto, can I come in?"

"It's just the stomach flu, Mokuba," Seto called. "I don't want you to get sick too. I'll be fine."

He heard a worried sigh and the sound of soft footsteps retreating. He sat back on the tile floor. The nausea was gone and an aching pain had replaced it. An ache that was strangely familiar…

In the privacy of his own bathroom, Seto Kaiba dared to whisper the words he never would have voiced anywhere else.

"Damned priest. What have you done to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"No. You are not going."

"You sound so sure, my king." Seth said, rising to his feet. "That in itself is proof that you do not remember me at all. I don't meekly follow orders."

"You will this time," Yami insisted. He had taken control of the body; it's hard to make people take you seriously when you're transparent, and he desperately wanted Seth to listen. "While I'm gone, you must remain _here_. I'm sure I'll manage without you."

"That's what you said when you rode off to meet the Thief King," Seth said. "And let's not forget how _that_ turned out."

Yami grimaced. "I _have_ forgotten, Seth." His voice grew sharper. "That's why I need you to stay here. You will have time to prepare the spell to restore my memories."

Seth towered over the smaller man. "You don't need to protect me, Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh took a deep breath. "I know. But please, Seth, humor me."

The High Priest sighed and sank reluctantly back onto the couch. "As you command, my king. I will remain." Then his blue eyes narrowed in a glare that would have made Seto Kaiba proud. "But if you meet with some misfortune and are bleeding to death in the streets, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Understood."

It was at this point that Yugi, who had been standing and watching the whole thing in spirit form, broke in.

"Come on guys, it's just school. It's not like it's the end of the world."

Seth leaned back against the couch and grinned at Yugi. "With my king, _everything_ is the end of the world."

* * *

"So you really think Seth will be able to restore the Pharaoh's memories?" Tea asked excitedly. The bell hadn't rung yet, and the students were all chattering animatedly.

"I hope so," Yugi said. "I mean, he _was_ the High Priest and helped seal the Shadows away the first time."

"And he's already gotten points for insulting Kaiba," Joey said. "Saying he was too puny to be a threat, must have really gotten under Rich Boy's skin. Heh, heh, heh."

"Yeah, it's kinda nice to see someone who can get a reaction out of that guy," Tristan agreed. "He's usually as cold as ice."

Yugi looked troubled. "He was so angry."

Joey snorted. "More so than usual? Face it, Yug, that guy hates everybody."

"Not everybody," came the familiar voice from just behind them. "You're just special, mutt."

"I am not a dog!" Joey yelled, spinning around to face Kaiba. The brunette didn't spare him another glance. He was already focused on Yugi.

"Yugi," he hissed. "I told you to keep him away from me. What part of that was too complicated for you?"

The brunette looked awful. His face was pale and his brown hair was dull and plastered to his head. His eyes were bright with fever.

_So that's where Seth went, _Yugi gasped. _To Kaiba._

_So it seems, _Yami said. _Let me have the body._

The Millennium Puzzle glowed briefly, and when Yugi spoke, it was in the deep baritone his friends had come to associate with the Pharaoh.

"Kaiba, your connection with Seth is strong. It is only natural for him to seek out his other half."

"Keep your ridiculous theories to yourself," Kaiba said coldly.

"Continuing to deny your past will have an effect on your future, Kaiba," Pharaoh warned. "You must…"

"Spare me the lecture, Yugi," Kaiba interrupted. "We have a connection? Well, next time you see Seth, ask him where he got so good with _knives_." And with that, Kaiba strode to his seat and half fell into it.

Tea gulped. "Knives?"

Joey whistled. "When do we get to meet him?" If anything, he sounded even more excited than before. Tristan just looked worried.

Inside the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi and Yami exchanged a concerned look. It appeared they were dealing with more volatile elements than they had bargained for.

* * *

_The cold metal felt good in his grip. He practiced again and again, imagining blood pumping from each bullet hole, the pain in that arrogant face. Hatred surged through him, gave him accuracy. Again and again, the gun spat fire. Those clear blue eyes going suddenly dull. Maybe he would beg, or cry, or rage helplessly as his life drained away. The man smiled. He pulled the trigger and watched the man-shaped target in front of him jerk under the impact, a tiny hole just above its heart._

"_I'm coming for you, Seto Kaiba. And ven I do, you vill pay for your crimes."_

* * *

After school, Yugi led the way to the game shop. A bell tinkled as he unlocked the door, and deep within the store, they heard movement.

"Seth?" Yugi reached for the light switch and flipped it on. Only to come face to face with a dragon. Yugi froze. Behind him, he could hear Joey, Tristan, and Tea scrambling backwards with startled yelps. The dragon opened its jaws and roared, so loudly that Yugi heard his eardrums pop. And it was only then that he recognized what it was.

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon," he whispered.

"Kisara." The dragon lifted its head and Yugi could see a man standing against its side, protected by the curve of the dragon's tail.

"These are friends," Seth continued. "Besides, this place is too small for you, my love." The dragon nuzzled his cheek affectionately and slowly faded away.

"It's alright," Seth called to Tea, Tristan, and Joey, who were finally remembering how to breathe. "She will not hurt you."

"What was that?" Tristan asked uncertainly. Seth stood in the center of the room, arms loosely at his sides, but Tristan couldn't forget how the powerful dragon had obeyed him so readily.

"My ka," Seth replied bluntly. "And the soul of the woman I loved."

"She is beautiful." Yugi's voice was rich with sincerity, and a rare smile flitted across Seth's face.

"Yes, she is," he said. He glanced over his Yugi's shoulder. "Who are your friends?"

Yugi introduced them. Seth greeted them all politely and even bowed slightly when Tea was introduced. Despite this, there was an air of exhaustion about him.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked. Seth looked at him and sighed.

"I'm not feeling all that well. I'm afraid it's a consequence of having a stubborn hikari who doesn't believe in magic." Off Yugi's look, he added. "I'll be fine." He forced himself to sound casual. "Did you run into my double today?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "He looked awful." He gasped. "Is that what happens when you are separated?" Seth nodded. Realization hit Yugi. "That's why you wanted to go to school this morning, wasn't it?"

Seth nodded again. "One of the reasons."

The Millennium Puzzle glowed. "Speaking of doubles," Yami said, his deep voice stern, "I understand you had an encounter with Kaiba while on your _walk _last night_._ He mentioned something about knives."

Seth snorted. "My other half refused to believe that I am real. I merely offered some…tangible proof." He grinned. "I have excellent aim with a blade."

"You threw a knife at him?" Tea squeaked.

"I didn't hurt him," Seth said nonchalantly. Tea was looking at him like he was a poisonous snake.

Joey started laughing. "His pride maybe. I wish I could have seen the look on Rich Boy's face."

"Where did you learn to throw knives?" Tristan asked, eyes wide.

"I copied the idea from the Thief King." Seth drew a small elaborately carved dagger from his belt. It looked out of place against Seth's modern clothing. "When you are charged with the defense of the Pharaoh, you never want to run out of options."

Without warning, he flung the knife forward with frightening speed and accuracy. The blade sank into the door frame a mere inch above Seto Kaiba's head


	5. Chapter 5

The cheerful tinkle of the bell did nothing to defuse the sudden tension. Slowly and deliberately, Kaiba turned and looked up at the dagger quivering in the wood just above his head.

"That's the second time you've thrown a knife at me," he said. The room seemed to drop ten degrees with every word. Tea could feel her teeth beginning to chatter.

"Dude, that could have been a customer," Tristan whispered. He wasn't sure at this point which of the doubles scared him more.

"It wasn't." Seth met Kaiba's gaze fearlessly.

"Explain yourself." Kaiba snarled.

"I want to earn your respect." Off Kaiba's disdainful look, Seth continued. "You may fear me; you may hate me. But you respect me. You respect power." He smirked at his double. "Besides, it is in our nature to compete."

"We don't _have_ a relationship," Kaiba said. His tone was dismissive, but Yugi thought he detected a hint of acknowledgement underneath.

"On the contrary; we understand each other. I know why you are here," Seth said.

"I don't know myself," Kaiba said, turning to go. But Seth held up a staying hand.

"You were sick last night, weren't you?"

Kaiba froze. "How did…"

Seth continued. "It's not a sickness of the body. It will continue to drain your energy until you are nothing more than a lifeless shell."

Seto sneered. "You have a great bedside manner. I'm very comforted."

The High Priest's face was grave. "It's not meant to be a comfort, but a warning. Unless we remain close to each other, we will both sicken and die. And I for one am not ready to leave this world."

"If you are who you say you are, being dead shouldn't be a new experience for you," Kaiba said. He took a step towards the door and almost winced at the sudden nausea. Soft footsteps sounded behind him and a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Seto," Seth whispered. "Let me help you."

"I don't need your help." He shoved the hand away.

"At least let me spend the night in your mansion," Seth called after him in desperation. "You need rest. Even that much proximity will do you good."

Kaiba spun round. The sudden movement was enough to make him dizzy. Behind the priest, he could see Yugi and the Geek Squad staring at him.

"Please, Kaiba." Yugi's voice was soft and pleading. "It will at least allow you to do your work in peace." His voice changed to that of the Pharaoh. "Seth will stay out of your way." _Or there will be hell to pay. _The subtext was so loud that Seth was mildly surprised when nobody commented.

"Yeah moneybags, you look awful," Joey piped up. Tristan hit him.

"Please, Kaiba," Tea said.

Kaiba remembered the nausea and ache and tried not to imagine the relief of a good night's sleep. His face remained blank, but inside, his emotions were roiling.

_Stop being a pathetic weakling, _he thoughtangrily, _you're not going to be brought down by a common cold!_ His stomach sank. _Another night like last night… _

Out loud, he snapped, "If it will get you geeks to stop whining, fine! I'll take the priest home with me." It took all his willpower to force the words past his lips. He rounded on Seth, who was a little surprised by his double's surrender. "If you even so much as make one facial expression I don't like, you won't even be able to _crawl_ back to your precious Pharaoh_._

Seth remembered the ache of the night before and the crippling exhaustion and steeled himself. Kaiba looked as if he was about to collapse and Seth couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern for his double's health.

"Agreed."

"We leave now." Kaiba turned in a swirl of fabric and strode out the door. Seth had to hurry to avoid it slamming in his face. Halfway across the lawn, he heard Yugi call out to him from the upper story. The window was open and the tiny duelist was leaning out of it. A duffle bag slid down the roof and into Seth's waiting arms.

_Thank you, little one, _he thought.

Kaiba slid into the backseat of the limousine, but refrained from slamming the door on Seth's fingers long enough for the priest to slide in after his double. He thought he heard Kaiba sigh in relief as he leaned his head back against the seat. Color was flooding his pale cheeks and his bearing was more alert. Then he opened his eyes, and the softness was gone. In its place was steel.

"Ground rules," Kaiba said. "You stay out of my way and don't touch anything without my permission. You do know how to use modern plumbing, right?" Seth, who was currently leeching information about the mansion directly from Kaiba's mind, nodded.

"You do not talk to my brother or to anyone else in the mansion. I only agreed to this because I knew that if I didn't, you would have come anyway."

Seth grinned. "You know me too well."

Kaiba pursed his lips. "And don't presume that you know anything about me."

Seth nodded absentmindedly and stared out the window of the moving car. The buildings streaking past looked strange and he felt a stab of homesickness. He rested his forehead against the window, soaking in as much sunlight as he could. Despite this, he shivered.

"I tend to have that effect on people."

Confused, Seth looked up. "What?"

"You don't have to be scared." Kaiba smirked. "I don't bite."

It took a moment for the meaning to sink in. "Afraid? Of you? I'd sooner be afraid of Kuriboh." Seto's eyes narrowed and his face tightened. Seth could feel his double's anger. "It's just colder here."

"The big tough priest can't handle a little cold?" Kaiba sneered.

"I'm sitting next to you, aren't I?" Seth said matter-of-factly.

"You don't have to be," Seto said. "You're perfectly free to get out and crawl sniveling back to Yugi." He gestured towards the world speeding past outside the window.

Seth seethed. _Why does my hikari have to be _him?He sent a silent prayer towards whatever gods might be listening. _Whatever I've done that displeases you, please accept my humble apologies. There is no need to hammer in the point._ Nobody answered.

"We're here."

Seth turned to see the sprawling mansion ahead. He recognized it from his previous visit, but somehow, sitting in a limousine beside Seto Kaiba, it seemed even grander, like the Pharaoh's palace had once been. A boy came running out to greet the pair as they stepped from the car.

"Seto!" Then he caught sight of Seth and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mokuba." Seto stood stiff and uncomfortable beside the car. "This is Seth. He will be staying with us tonight."

Mokuba was still staring, and Seth decided to break the awkward silence. He swept forward and held out a hand. "A pleasure to meet you." Mokuba shook it reflexively.

"Seto," he whispered. "He looks just like you."

"I am his yami," Seth said and was rewarded with a filthy look from his double, but Mokuba nodded.

"Like Yugi has?"

"Yes," Seth said, surprised at the boy's knowledge.

Kaiba stalked past him and into the mansion. "Stop polluting my younger brother's mind with your ridiculous fantasies." Seth followed, with Mokuba trotting to keep up.

"Do you have magic?"

"Not anymore. The Pharaoh sealed it away 5000 years ago." Mokuba looked stunned. "Has your brother never mentioned any of this to you?"

"My brother doesn't believe in magic," Mokuba said. "He thinks that Yugi is suffering from some kind of grand delusion."

"Why don't you go do your homework, Mokuba?" Seto suggested in a forced voice. Something in his tone warned Mokuba not to argue. The boy disappeared up the stairs, looking back at Seth the whole way. Once he was gone, Kaiba grabbed Seth by the collar and leaned in close. "What did I warn you about talking to my brother?"

"I just answered his questions," Seth said. "He is not as stubborn as you in believing that I don't exist."

Seto released him with a growl. "I wish I were rid of you."

"I can assure you. The feeling is mutual."

For a moment, it looked like Seto was going to hit him. Then he visibly reined in his temper. "Your room is at the top of the landing on your right," Seto breathed. "Now stay out of my way." He stomped off.

Seth climbed the stairs with the heavy duffle and laid it on the bed. The room was spacious, with clean blue sheets and hangings. The floor was marble and there was an open door at the far end that led to the bathroom. Seth was just opening the bag to see what Yugi had packed when he heard soft footsteps in the doorway.

"Your brother wouldn't be happy to find you in here," he said, without turning around.

Mokuba snorted. "He's working. It's not like he'll notice." He gave Seth a sharp look. "Unless you're planning on telling him."

"I don't think he'll be talking to me at all tonight," Seth said, sinking down on the bed. "Why are you here?"

"Curiosity." Mokuba joined him on the bed. "I wanted to know how much Yugi says is true."

"Yugi doesn't seem the sort to lie," Seth replied warily. _Just how much does he know?_

"I want to know everything," Mokuba said, and Seth could see a hint of his brother's steel. "Everything Seto won't tell me."

Seth snorted. "I imagine that would take quite awhile."

Mokuba folded his arms. ""You best get started then."

Seth smiled despite himself. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not allowed to say no?"

Mokuba settled deeper into the bedspread and rested his chin on his hands. An answering grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"No one ever says no to a Kaiba."


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner that night was a chilly affair. Seth was summoned from his room by one of the servants and swept down the stairs with Mokuba behind him. Kaiba already sat at the far end of the magnificent dining room table, and his eyes narrowed when he saw the priest. Unruffled, Seth sank regally into the chair opposite his double. Mokuba, after darting a glance at both of them, chose a seat in the middle of the table.

There was silence. Awkwardly, Mokuba tried to start a conversation.

"How's your work going, Seto?"

"Fine."

Mokuba tried again. "What are you working on now?"

"The usual. Running a multi-billion dollar company."

Seth took pity on the boy and jumped in. "Can you explain more about your company?"

Kaiba didn't answer. Mokuba turned to Seth, forcing a smile.

"KaibaCorp is one of the largest gaming companies in the world. We ship all over, but it's based here in Domino. Seto's the CEO, so he's in charge."

"Congratulations," Seth said. Kaiba just nodded once and gestured for the food to be brought in. A delicious smell filled the room as servers wheeled in carts packed with covered dishes; Seth's mouth watered. The cooks brought the cart over to him. He took one look at the main course and blanched.

_Fish._ He glanced over at Kaiba, who was watching him with a calculating smile on his face. Seth felt a rush of anger. _He knows, the little…_ Thankfully, there was a salad and Seth filled his plate. Then he saw Kaiba smirk again and treated the other boy to a withering death glare. Seto just raised an eyebrow and began to eat.

It was agonizing. The smell of the fish pervaded the entire room and watching Mokuba dig in with all the enthusiasm of youth was like being unable to drink from a pitcher of water even though it is the desert in high summer and you're dying of thirst. Seth ate a little of his salad and tried to ignore it, but by the gods, he wanted something more substantial!

Halfway through the meal, he saw Kaiba put down his fork and lean forward with mock concern.

"Aren't you hungry, Seth? You haven't touched the fish." He smirked and Seth had an overwhelming urge to strangle him. "It's very expensive arowana, so I thought it would suit even your _royal _tastes."

Seth forced himself to smile back at Seto as though the other's concern was truly touching. "Thank you, but I'm fine."

Kaiba shrugged. "Suit yourself." He pushed his empty plate away and stood. "I have to return to my work." He walked out, and Seth could see by the set of his shoulders that he was laughing.

"Don't you like fish?" Mokuba asked anxiously. "Seto does, so I thought…"

"I _love_ fish," Seth ground out. "It was a staple food for the peasants of my village. But after I became a priest, it was a food forbidden to me. It was considered impure." He glared at the doorway where Kaiba had disappeared. "And he knows that."

"You're not in Egypt anymore. Do you still have to follow the old rules?"

"They're too deeply ingrained for me to cast off so easily, little one."

Mokuba stood, pushing his plate away. "Come on, we can order some pizza or something. You can't just eat a salad for dinner."

Seth stood and shoved the fish aside. "What is pizza?"

Mokuba let out a delighted giggle. "Oh, you're going to love it."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later (the service sped up considerably when the name "Kaiba" was mentioned), Seth found himself sitting at the table again, a square cardboard box in front of him. With a flourish, Mokuba opened the lid and another heavenly smell wafted up to Seth. Still, he gazed at it doubtfully.

"Why does it shine like that?"

"It's just bread, some sauce, cheese, and pepperoni, Seth," Mokuba said impatiently. "I asked you beforehand, and you said that none of those things violated your dietary code. Go on, try it."

Seth picked up a piece and bit into it cautiously. Immediately, his eyes widened. He quickly devoured the whole slice and reached for another.

"That's good!"

"Help yourself." Mokuba followed his own advice and the two of them finished off the box. Seth sat back and wiped his fingers with a paper napkin.

"If Mahaad could see me eating something like this," he said, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. "He was _obsessed_ with cleanliness." He held up the greasy napkin. "And one thing pizza is _not_ is clean!"

"That's the best part," Mokuba said. He also leaned back in his chair with a little "Oomph." Seth eyed him.

"What amazes me it that you can eat a healthy portion of fish and salad and still have room for half a box of pizza."

Mokuba grinned. "Seto always says that I'm going to eat us out of house and home. And he doesn't ever order pizza because he thinks it's really bad for you."

"It probably is," Seth said. "But life is short. I can testify to that."

"I wish you could stay longer," Mokuba whispered. "Seto, well…he doesn't have time for me."

"He loves you, you know," Seth said. "You're always in his thoughts."

Mokuba gazed at him suspiciously. "And how would you know that?

Seth smirked in an eerie imitation of Kaiba. "A magician never reveals his secrets."

* * *

Yugi shifted the phone awkwardly to his other ear and reached for a pencil and pad of paper. "Hang on, I'll write it down."

Seth waited, phone cradled in his hand. It was strange, hearing Yugi's voice out of the flat little box as clearly as if the boy was standing right beside him. It had taken Mokuba several minutes to explain how to use it, and a few books from Seto's library to assuage Seth's curiosity. He still marveled at it, but the cell phone was no longer a mystery.

Yugi's voice reappeared on the line. "Okay, what do you need?"

Seth named the ingredients, spelling each carefully for Yugi's benefit. The entire list took about five minutes, and when he was done, Yugi whistled.

"A lot of this is going to be really hard to find. I hate to say it, but the best person to get it would be Kaiba."

"I know, but in case I fail to _persuade_ him, I need another plan."

Yugi's voice deepened. "Seth, leave Kaiba alone."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, my king," Seth replied. "The problem is: I cannot. Believe me, I wish I were somewhere else."

There was an awkward pause, then Yami spoke. A question had been bothering him all day.

"Do you miss the afterlife, Seth?"

Seth was silent for a moment. "In the afterlife, I found peace," he said finally. "But I also learned that I am not a peaceful man. I suppose I miss it the way people miss a comfortable old cloak when it has finally been thrown out; they grieve for the loss of the familiar, but the old piece of clothing is soon forgotten when the new cloak is slung round their shoulders." He paused again. "I think… I would rather stay here, if I could."

"What's stopping you?" Yami struggled to keep his voice even.

"I don't belong here, Pharaoh," Seth said. "This is not my time."

Yami gripped the phone a little tighter. "You belong where your heart lies, Seth. Follow it."

"Do _you_ wish for me to stay, Yami?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Yami whispered. "Gods, yes."

Seth sounded uncomfortable. "Well, I'll talk to Kaiba about getting the ingredients for the spell," he said briskly. "The peace of the gods be with you." Without another word, he hung up.

"And also with you," Yami murmured to the dial tone.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth found Seto in his study. The other was seated at a computer, back rigid and eyes focused on the screen. He didn't even look up as Seth entered the room. Seth didn't bother waiting for an acknowledgement. He swept across the room and sat gracefully in a chair across from Kaiba's desk. Seto still did not look up.

"There are some ingredients that I need to perform the spell that will restore the Pharaoh's memory," Seth said. "Without my natural power, I will need to rely on magical items and charms to provide the energy."

Seto continued typing as though Seth had not spoken.

"You have the connections and resources to get them for me."

Kaiba snorted. "And what makes you think that I'm going to help you?"

Seth stood and lifted Kaiba's chin so that the boy had no choice but to meet his gaze. "You're going to help me because I imagine you wish to be rid of me before you die."

Seto stood as well, jerking his chin out of Seth's grip. "Is that a threat?"

"I don't need threats to get my way."

"If you're trying to get me to do you a favor, you certainly aren't taking the right tone with me. Shouldn't you be on your knees or something, like you always are with the runt?"

Seth unsheathed the Millennium Rod. The golden eye began to glow. Seth's eyes narrowed and Seto actually felt his stomach lurch. He forced his voice to sound disdainful.

"I thought you said that you didn't have magic."

Seth's voice was as cold as ice. "Not like I used to. If you had taken that tone with me five thousand years ago, you would not have lived to speak again."

"_Please_, stop being melodramatic," Seto snapped. "This isn't Egypt."

Seth sighed and the glow faded. "No, it is not. Therefore, I'm going to appeal to your sense of reason, for despite your stubbornness, you do have one."

Kaiba folded his arms. "Let's hear it."

"You want me gone. I want the same," Seth said. "The Pharaoh was one of the most powerful shadowmancers to ever walk this earth. His magic can sever the bond that connects you and me. I'll leave you in peace, or as close to it as you'll ever find." He paused. "Refuse to help me, and I'll be tied to you until the day you die." He spread his hands. "It's your move, Seto. Personally, I would find Mokuba a _very_ charming roommate."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "I am not your puppet to do with as you wish, priest," he snapped.

"Yes you are. But if you help me, that doesn't have to last forever."

Kaiba visibly reigned in his temper. "What do you want?"

Seth bit back a triumphant smile. "Do you have a pen?"

* * *

After Seth had left, Seto sat at his computer with his head in his hands. He was trembling with anger. _How dare he?!_ With a deep breath, he sat up and put his hands on the keyboard and began to work again. The rhythm was soothing.

He typed for a few moments, but the words began to blur together. He rubbed his eyes and put his head back in his hands. His fingers tightened on his own hair and his teeth clenched in anger. Abruptly, he slammed his hand against the desk, eyes narrowed in a scowl.

"Seto?"

Seto looked up. Mokuba was standing nervously in the doorway.

"Come in, Mokuba," Seto said gruffly, trying to rein in his anger.

Mokuba carefully walked across the study. He looked at his brother, seeing in a moment all the anger and stress in the lines of Seto's shoulders. He hesitated. _Maybe I shouldn't talk to him about Seth now._

"What do you want?" Seto snapped irritably. Mokuba flinched at the tone and straightened his shoulders defiantly.

"I wanted to talk to you about Seth," he said. Seto stiffened.

"That's not a topic I'm going to discuss with you," he said, turning his eyes back to the computer screen.

Mokuba's temper flared. "Well too bad, Seto! We're going to talk about him."

Seto looked up, eyes narrowing.

"You behaved badly at dinner. You knew that Seth couldn't eat fish and you served it anyway!"

Seto arched an eyebrow. "And how would I know that?"

Mokuba glared at his brother and Seto was uncomfortably reminded of himself. "I know you, Seto. I know that you would want to know everything about Seth so you could figure out a way to hurt him! Just like Gozaboro would have."

Immediately, Mokuba realized his mistake. Seto's face drained of color. He looked shocked. He fell back into his seat, his hands dropping bonelessly into his lap.

"Seto, I…" Mokuba reached out and touched his brother's arm, but Seto turned away, his blue eyes full of hurt. Mokuba felt horrible.

"I'm sorry," he whispered miserably. Seto didn't answer. His back was still to his brother, the proud shoulders slumped. Tears flowing down his cheeks, Mokuba left the room. Seto continued staring blankly at the wall.

* * *

Seth was asleep in the luxurious bed when he was awakened by a sharp pain in his ribs. He opened his eyes immediately, lunging for the Millennium Rod on the bedside table. It wasn't there. Disoriented, he sat bolt-upright and stared at the dark figure standing above him.

"Seto?"

The other flicked on the light. Seto Kaiba stood by the bed, the Millennium Rod in his hands. Unsheathed. The metal blade gleamed in the light from the lamp from where it tickled Seth's ribs. Blood was already flowing from a shallow cut nearly three inches long. Seth took a sharp, startled breath. It hurt! With deliberate movements, Seto traced the blade up Seth's torso to his throat. The feel of the cold steel on his unguarded neck made Seth shiver.

"It's generally considered polite to knock first," he managed bravely. He was already reaching inside himself for what little magic he still possessed, but against the Millennium Rod…

Then Seto spoke. His voice was cold and dead, as though he had ceased to be human and was merely a shell of a man that walked and talked.

"Get out of my house."

Seth cautiously peered in Kaiba's mind, hoping to find some sort of rationale for this behavior. What he saw made his skin crawl. A thin layer of calm covered a deep well of pain and hatred, and the calm was about to snap. Seth was reminded of a man who has been flayed alive, and shock alone is shielding him from mortal agony. He withdrew immediately, shivering.

Without a word, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He slept shirtless, but he didn't dare grab more substantial clothing. The Millennium Rod never wavered from his throat. He backed slowly towards the duffle, which lay at the foot of the bed. Seto did not pursue. His arm fell limply at his side. Seth felt a wave of pain and sorrow from the other boy and without thinking, he attempted to comfort him. He imagined light and heat flowing across their mental link, warming Kaiba from within.

With a strangled cry, Seto staggered back, recoiling from the mental touch as though from a poisonous snake. The Millennium Rod tumbled from his nerveless fingers and skidded across the floor towards Seth.

"Get out." He was gone before Seth could reply.

Seth let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It took him a few minutes to remember how to make his lungs work properly again. That view of Kaiba's mind… Shaking slightly, Seth pulled a shirt from the duffle and pulled it over his head. He threw his few belongings, including the Rod, into the bag and hauled it over his shoulder. His ribs screamed at the abuse. Pulling the shirt up, he saw that the blood was still flowing sluggishly. Wincing, he tore a tiny strip from the hem of the shirt, folded it, and pressed it against the wound.

When he could walk without wanting to faint, (the adrenaline was wearing off), he staggered out onto the landing. Mokuba appeared at the door of his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Seth, where are you going?" His eyes widened. "You're hurt!"

"I'll be fine. I have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because your brother is barely clinging to sanity and my presence here is not helping!" Seth snapped. His ribs flared.

"Seto?" Mokuba said. "What happened?" His voice quivered.

And in that instant, Seth knew. "What did you say, Mokuba?"

"N-nothing."

"Listen," Seth said. "I looked into his mind. He's trying to repress mental anguish that's threatening to overwhelm him. No one else could have caused him such pain." He took a menacing step forward. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"I-I defended you. Because of the dinner incident."

"That's not enough."

"I…lost my temper. I c-compared him to…our stepfather."

Seth blanched. He had seen glimpses of Kaiba's past in his explorations through the other's mind and knew the sacrifices that Seto had made to keep Mokuba safe. He had seen memories of the torture and the exhaustion and the fear of what he was becoming in Seto's thoughts. To hear his worst fear confirmed by the one he loved the most must have rocked Seto to the core.

"For his sake, Mokuba, I hope he forgives you." Leaving Mokuba alone on the landing, Seth turned and carried the duffle down the stairs, step by painful step.

"Wait!" Mokuba cried. "It's the middle of the night! You can't go back to Yugi's alone. I'll have our driver take you."

"No thanks," Seth said curtly. "I'd rather walk."

He shoved open the heavy doors, one hand pressed to his wound, and stumbled out into the night.

Within moments, he was freezing. The insubstantial clothing didn't protect him from the chill and he realized that he had forgotten to put on shoes. But he didn't dare rummage through the duffle for them, for he feared that if he put the bag down, he wouldn't be able to pick it up again. He stumbled on, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

Suddenly, he remembered the cell phone that Yugi had given him. He dropped the bag and sank down beside it, rummaging in the pockets. There! He dialed the number.

"Hello?" Yugi sounded sleepy and disoriented.

"Yugi," Seth said, pressing harder on the makeshift bandage with a soft groan. "I need you to come to the mansion immediately."

To his credit, Yugi didn't ask questions. "I'll be right there."

Seth dragged himself to his feet and pulled the duffle out to the elaborate gates, where he waited in the shadow of the guard booth. A few minutes later, headlights approached. Solomon Mutou was at the wheel, with Yugi riding shotgun. Seth staggered out to meet them. Yugi was out of the car before it had fully stopped and ran to Seth's side.

"Seth, are you alright?" the Pharaoh asked urgently.

"A little dizzy," Seth replied. He lifted up the shirt to show the cut to Yami. The Pharaoh growled in anger.

"Kaiba did this to you?" he snarled.

"He was provoked," Seth said faintly. "I'll be fine. I just need a proper bandage."

"You're just as stubborn as Kaiba," Yami said.

Seth smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Yami sighed and helped Seth to his feet and to the waiting car. Solomon Mutou did not ask questions. Perhaps he'd seen too much weirdness to think much of picking up a duplicate of Yugi's archrival in the middle of the night. He drove home after Seth argued vehemently against the hospital.

"Seto Kaiba coming in with a knife wound? Every tabloid in the country will jump on the story. There will be an investigation."

"You're not Kaiba," Yami said.

Seth gave him a withering glare. "What do you want to tell them? The truth?"

No one argued with him after that.

* * *

At home, after allowing Yugi to bandage the wound properly, Seth lay on his bed, propped up with pillows. He ached all over, not just where the Millennium Rod had sliced into his skin. _I can only imagine what Seto must be going through…_

As Seto hunched over the toilet that night, he almost welcomed the aching pain that spread through his limbs. Mokuba was at the door again, had been for hours, but Seto ignored him. He felt cold and empty.

He brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth after it was over, but the bitter taste remained. Wiping the water from his face, he happened to glance into the mirror. For a moment, he thought he saw Gozaboro's face staring back at him in place of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Yami stood in the doorway and watched Seth's chest rise and fall. Exhausted, the priest had finally fallen asleep. He tossed and turned restlessly, his forehead bathed in sweat, crying out names and places the Pharaoh didn't know. His hand clenched at his side, as though to cling to something he didn't dare lose.

"No, Kisara!"

_He really loved her. _ _Five thousand years later, he still calls out her name. _Yami felt his stomach clench as he gazed down at the priest. _This man was once my right hand_, he thought bitterly. _And yet I can remember nothing of him! _

"My king?"

Yami was jolted out of his reverie. Seth was sitting up in bed. His blue eyes were fixed intently on Yami's face; he looked worried.

"Is something wrong?"

Yami forced his expression to relax. "Nothing. I was just thinking. You should get some rest."

Seth didn't move. "You were watching me sleep." Unconsciously, his hand went to his bandaged ribs and his eyes sought out the Millennium Rod, still safely on the bedside table.

Yami noted the movement and felt his anger stir.

"Don't be angry at Seto," Seth said, watching his face intently. "In his position, I would have driven the blade all the way in."

"How did you…?" Yami asked in astonishment.

"I know you well, cousin," Seth replied. "Even if you no longer know me."

There was an awkward silence. Yami wanted desperately to ask a question, but he could read the lines of exhaustion in Seth's face. _He needs to sleep…_

Seth sighed. "I know you want to ask me something, Pharaoh. Go ahead."

Yami let out a breath. "This woman you call for…Kisara," he began tentatively. "What happened to her?"

Something in Seth's face seemed to freeze over. "She was killed trying to protect me. A madman wanted to use her soul to control Egypt and he shot at me to get to her." His voice grew even colder. "I killed him for it." Yami could feel a deep well of pain behind the words, and nearly five thousand years of anger.

"She must have been very special," Yami said.

Seth's face softened. "She was."

"Did I…" Yami hesitated. "Did I have a wife? A family?"

Seth shook his head slowly, his eyes filled with pity. "No, my king."

Yami sighed. "I wish I could remember my past."

Seth threw back the bedcovers and started to rise. "I have delayed too long. I should have already restored your memories, my Pharaoh. I allowed myself to get distracted. I swear it will not happen again."

Yami put his hand on Seth's shoulder and pushed him back onto the bed. "Rest now, Seth. You cannot cast the spell tonight."

"But…"

"That's an order. As my priest, you have sworn to obey me."

It was proof of Seth's exhaustion that he did not argue. He lay back against the pillows. "Tomorrow," he said, his eyes already closing. "Tomorrow, I'll go to Kaiba…"

He fell asleep. Yami sat on the edge of the bed and stayed there a long time.

* * *

Yugi was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when the doorbell rang. He trotted to the door and admitted Joey and Tea.

"Hi guys," he said with a big smile. "You're just in time for breakfast!"

"Breakfast!" Joey said. "Now you're speaking my language!"

Yugi and Tea watched in amusement as Joey scarfed down huge mouthfuls of eggs.

"Don't eat them all," Tea scolded.

"Yeah, Joey," Yugi laughed. "Leave some for us!"

"But I'm hungry!" Joey whined, his cheeks bulging.

Yugi laughed again. "You look like a chipmunk."

"What?!" Joey yelled. He swallowed with an effort and glared at Yugi. "I do not!"

"I'm afraid he's right, Joey," Tea said with a giggle.

Joey muttered something about girls and 'what makes them think they know anything' grumble, grumble.

"So what brings you guys over?" Yugi asked, filling a plate for himself and for Tea from the pan.

"We just wanted to see how you were," Tea said. Joey's mouth was too full for him to answer. "And also…"

"We wanted to know if you heard anything from Seth," Joey interjected. "Poor guy must have had a rough night at Kaiba's place."

"More than you know," Yugi said with a frown. "He's sleeping upstairs." When he had finished the story, Tea looked frightened.

"Kaiba actually stabbed him with the Millennium Rod?"

"Well, it was more like a cut..."

Joey jumped up from the table. "That's it. Rich Boy needs to be taught a few manners. And who better to do it than me?"

Yugi tried to grab his arm. "Joey, wait! Maybe that's not such a good…"

Joey was already halfway out the door. Tea ran after him, while Yugi dropped into a seat and put his head in his hands.

"What is going on?"

Startled, Yugi looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. Seth was dressed casually, and he carried the Millennium Rod loosely in one hand. His hair was rumpled from sleep, but he still seemed exhausted.

"Joey has taken it upon himself to go and defend your honor," Yugi said, sounding worried. "He's going to go talk to Kaiba."

Seth sank down into the seat opposite Yugi. "The gods preserve him."

* * *

Tea soon fell behind, and Joey continued on alone. He knew where the mansion was; it was hard to miss, given its sheer size. The time to get there passed in a blur for Joey; he was so angry that he was actually trembling. He didn't know Seth well, but his hatred for Kaiba was profound.

He approached the gate unmolested, to his surprise.

"Hey, where are all the guards?" he wondered aloud.

"They've been temporarily called off duty. I was hoping that you were Seth…"

Joey spun around towards the voice. "Mokuba?" The small boy was standing alone near the wall of the manor. His eyes were red as though he'd been crying, but his lip stiffened as he approached. Joey eyed him with a critical eye.

"Kaiba been hurting ya?"

"No!" The denial was so explosive that Joey took a step back. Mokuba clenched his fists. "My big brother would never do anything to hurt me. _I'm _fine."

"Then how come you were crying?" Joey asked.

"I wasn't crying!" Mokuba shouted. "Just go away, Joey. My brother and I don't want to see you."

"Well too bad for Kaiba!" Joey said back, his temper flaring. "I'm gonna talk to him right now!"

"I'll call the guards back," Mokuba said, his grey eyes narrowing.

Joey tried a new tack. "Listen, Mokuba, me and your brother got a few things we gotta sort out. Just let me in, alright? Just a few minutes." When Mokuba hesitated, he gave his biggest, most puppyish smile. "Pleeease?"

Mokuba relented. "He's in his office," he said. "Second floor." Then he disappeared into the foliage beside the gate. Even more determined to figure out what was going on, Joey made his way inside the mansion. The mansion was grander than anything Joey had ever been in, but he was too angry to notice much. He stomped up the stairs and flung open the door of Kaiba's office.

Kaiba was sitting in a chair behind an ornate wooden desk. His laptop sat open upon it, but he was not working. He was not _anything._ His face was perfectly blank, his eyes feverish and empty. But as Joey entered the room, he glanced up.

"Wheeler," he snarled. "What are you doing here?"

Joey remembered the reason for his visit, and his temper rose. "I'm here to talk to you about Seth, Kaiba."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "So you've taken Mokuba's place as Seth's advocate. How sweet."

"Speaking of Mokuba," Joey said angrily. "The poor kid's out there crying, waiting by the gatehouse. What did you do to him, Kaiba?"

Kaiba stood. His voice was still cool, but his anger was apparent. "What did _I _do? So quick to blame me for everything that goes wrong, mutt?" He laughed hollowly. "Join the club. There are T-shirts."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Joey yelled. "This is Mokuba we're talking about!"

He thought he saw a flicker of emotion in Kaiba's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly. "He won't starve."

"Do you even have a heart?!" Joey shouted. "First you stab Seth, then you stop caring about your brother…"

Kaiba's face grew colder and his tone more mocking. "So Seth went running back to you with his little sob story. And here you are, his white knight."

Joey had had enough. He lunged around the desk and caught Kaiba by the collar, slamming him back into the wall.

"Now you listen to me, Kaiba…"

_Strong hands gripping his collar, shoving him against the wall. A face thrust near his own, reeking of alcohol and full of malice. The hard blow beneath his ribs that made Seto gasp with pain. "Now you listen to me, son…"_

Caught in the memory, Seto reacted. His own hands came up, grabbing one of Joey's wrists and twisting viciously. Joey cried out and released him, bending sideways to lessen the pain. Seto twisted the wrist until it threatened to snap under the pressure, then he gave Joey a hard shove. Off balance, Joey stumbled and fell hard against the desk. His head slammed into the wood, and he sat there dazed.

He could hear Seto's footsteps, and he looked up to see the CEO standing over him.

"Get out of my house, Wheeler. I won't warn you again." His voice was deadly cold.

Joey rolled to his feet. His wrist was throbbing. He stared for a moment into Kaiba's blue eyes, and even he could see the hint of madness there. He backtracked towards the door, never taking his eyes off Kaiba's face. As regally as any king, Kaiba sank down into his chair and turned to face the wall again.

* * *

At the gatehouse, another visitor had arrived. Mokuba gave a glad cry and ran towards him. Seth looked up at the mansion where he knew his double waited and sighed.

"Seto. I pray I'm not too late."


	9. Chapter 9

Seto did not even look around when Seth entered. Seth didn't bother waiting for an acknowledgement. He swept across the room and sat gracefully in a chair across from Kaiba's desk. There was a long silence.

"Haven't you done enough?" Seto said finally. His voice was cold.

"It seems that I have done everything except what I intended," Seth replied.

"What do you want?"

_I want to help you. _"I want my spell ingredients."

Now Seto did swivel around, his eyes narrowed. "You honestly expect me to help you?"

"I expect you to keep your word," Seth said. "Beyond that, you are free to mope in here for as long as you will."

"Mope?" Seto's voice shook with anger. He half rose from his chair.

"What else would you call it?" _At least it's an emotion. _"The living are too precious to act like the dead."

Seto jerked and his face whitened with rage. Seth felt a faint stirring of fear, but he didn't move. "Keep your self-righteous judgments to yourself, priest," Kaiba spat, each word trembling with emotion. "You have NO idea what I've gone through."

_Forgive me for this. _"What happened with Gozaboro Kaiba had nothing to do with me," Seth said quietly.

Seto was frozen for a moment with shock. His fists clenched as though he was longing to strangle the man before him.

"You. Raided. My. Memories."

Seth sighed. "I…apologize. I had no right to do so. But your anger at your adopted father is never far from the surface of your mind." He stopped, stunned at the words coming out of his mouth.

"My thoughts are private!" Seto snarled. "I'm not some toy for your own amusement." Beneath the anger, he felt a strange feeling of relief that somebody finally _knew_. Knew everything.

"Is it so bad that I know of your past?" Seth prodded. He could sense Kaiba's confusion. "I can offer you understanding that no one else can, Seto. Because no one else knows you quite so well."

"You don't know me." Seto said, sinking back in his chair.

Seth was getting impatient. "How long can you continue to deny the truth? If you cannot acknowledge the proof of your own eyes, then you are a fool." He stared directly into Kaiba's eyes. "I judged you stronger than this, Seto," he said. "It's an insult to your character for you to sit brooding over the past."

Seto sat up just a little straighter at the challenge in Seth's voice. "You think you can barge in here, insult me, and still hope to get something from me?" he asked scornfully. Seth was relieved to hear emotion returning to Seto's voice and see color in his face.

"I only ask for what has been promised," Seth said mildly. There was a long pause where both doubles stared intensely at each other.

"Fine." The word was terse, but the blue eyes were once more alert and unclouded.

"Thank you," Seth said, rising to his feet.

"I'll have Roland take the ingredients to the game shop when they have arrived." Seto's voice was once more that of a business man. Seth just barely restrained himself from dancing a jig as he left the office.

As he left the grounds, he caught a glimpse of Mokuba staring at him warily from the shadows of the gate.

For a moment he was tempted to leave without speaking. This entire episode was, after all, Mokuba's fault. But then he saw the boy's reddened eyes and disconsolate expression and changed his mind. "Mokuba," he called. "Go in to your brother."

Mokuba let out a whoop of joy and ran towards the house.

* * *

Yugi looked up hopefully as Seth entered, cheeks flushed from the long walk. The High Priest was smiling. Yugi felt his heart soar. Joey also glanced up, but his gaze was a little more wary. He had never been more aware of Seth's uncanny resemblance to Kaiba: the same regal and haughty bearing, the same piercing blue eyes.

"Well, how did it go?" Yugi asked.

"He's back," Seth replied, his smile widening.

Joey just groaned. "That's what I was afraid of."

Seth glared at him, and Joey gulped. Seth's eyes ticked back to the Pharaoh.

"Mokuba is with him now. Seto has promised to send the spell ingredients here as soon as possible. I will prepare as much as I may before then."

"Thank you." The Pharaoh's voice was warm.

_He's not just happy about the spell components, _Seth thought. _He actually cares for Seto. He _cares _for his rivals. But speaking of rivals…_

"In the meantime…I hear that you have styled yourself the King of Games," he said almost casually.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "That's right."

Seth shrugged. "Seems a little over-the-top to me. You can't be much better than I remember." _He used to beat me, but no need to tell him that. _

Yami stood. He was far shorter than his priest, but he was, Seth reflected, one of those people to whom height is simply unnecessary. He was formidable enough. The Pharaoh's voice, when he spoke, was challenging.

"I have never lost a game," he said.

_Save once. But that was no game. _"How do you know?" Seth sneered. Joey was looking from one to the other, his eyes wide. "You can't even remember the last time you dueled me."

"I have beaten better men than you," Yami said. Seth could see the king's amusement; he knew what Seth was doing. "Kaiba, for instance."

"Kaiba? A better man?" Seth raised an eyebrow. "Clearly you need some experience with _better men."_

"If you meet one," Yami said with mock boredom, "let me know." But his eyes betrayed him; they were glowing with excitement.

Joey took a step in between, hands out to his sides. "Hey guys, calm down."

"Oh, I'm calm," Seth said, shoving him aside. _He doesn't get it. This is just banter. Posturing. _He quickly smothered a grin, keeping his face serious. _And I missed it. _"I challenge you, Pharaoh. Let's see if you have improved enough yet to make a duel worth my time."

"Just don't feel too upset when I beat you," Yami replied dismissively.

"As long as we play with _real _monsters and not with _cards_." Seth snorted and eyed the duel disk on Yugi's arm with regal disdain. "Only weaklings cannot summon their own monsters."

"Done." Yami unfastened the duel disk and laid it on the table. He smiled. "Though it will be awkward to summon monsters in Yugi's kitchen."

"Let me prepare the field." Seth raised the Millennium Rod, accessing its power. The kitchen faded away, and the blackness of the Shadow Realm replaced it. It was bitterly cold, and each breath felt like a knife in Seth's lungs. Joey shouted in alarm. The familiar dark energy swirled around them, and the shadows grew more solid until it felt like you would be forced to push against them to move. Despite the discomfort, Seth breathed in deeply. The Shadow Realm felt like pain, it felt like anguish, it felt like rage.

It felt like home.

Seth could feel his powers growing stronger as the Millennium Rod drank in the shadows around it and began to glow with an eerie light. He glanced across to the Pharaoh, whose Puzzle was blazing bright gold, and was staggered by rage in those crimson eyes.

"What is the meaning of this!" the Pharaoh yelled. "Why have you brought us here?"

Seth stared at him, stunned. The shadows, sensing an opening, howled in delight and rushed at him, but the Rod glowed more brightly still, driving them back.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling as though they were playing by rules he no longer understood.

Yami took a menacing step forward. "This is the Shadow Realm, Seth," as though it should be obvious. "Now explain exactly what we're doing here."

"I thought we were going to duel," Seth said, desperately confused now.

The Pharaoh glared. "**I will not duel** **here**." He sounded as though his mouth was choked with blood, or with shadows. A power far stronger than Seth's rose up suddenly, and Seth gasped in pain. The shadows swirled around the Pharaoh, carrying with them a wave of anger so terrifying that Seth actually winced. His grip on the Shadow Realm loosened, and with a snap, he found himself standing in the Mutou's kitchen. He staggered and nearly fell.

The Pharaoh was still staring at him, eyes narrowed. Joey was also pale and gasping; he looked terrified. Without another word, the Pharaoh turned and stalked from the room. As he turned, Seth caught sight of the Pharaoh's crimson eyes. He shivered. Never before had they reminded him so much of blood.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Joey just scrambled out after the Pharaoh without answering. Seth was left alone in the kitchen, staring in utter confusion at the door where his king had disappeared.

Yami fled up the stairs to Yugi's room, angry and a little frightened. He slammed the door with more force than was necessary and slumped down against it. The Puzzle glowed and he found himself in his soul room. Yugi crouched near him, his face white.

"He took us to the Shadow Realm," he said. Yami's anger redoubled at the fear in Yugi's voice.

The Pharaoh nodded once, his mind racing. "How can we trust him now?"

Yugi shook his head helplessly and hugged his darker half close. "I don't have any answers for you."

They remained like that for a long time, leaving the body empty and crumpled on the floor of Yugi's room. Consequently, they did not hear the footsteps outside the door. They did not hear Seth's knocking or his voice, calling for the Pharaoh. And they did not hear his heavy sigh nor hear his footsteps recede.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, he dreamed of Kisara. She stood upon the roof of the temple of Ra, her white hair billowing in the wind. She saw him and smiled, and he felt his heart break all over again. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

In two quick strides, he crossed the rooftop and folded her into his arms. She had a sweet smell, one that he was never able to define. She smelled like…like summer fruit, like incense, like earth and sky and sun and freedom. She smelled like dragons. It was a good smell. She gazed up at him, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, hugging him even more tightly.

"I…I missed you too," Seth said. "When I got to the afterlife, you were not waiting for me."

Her face was full of regret. "When you died, I couldn't reach you. I tried, Seth, I tried, but the spells on your tomb kept me out." She looked pitiful and small, but there was fire there too. Seth wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms forever. _But this is only a dream. _

Her voice hitched. "You freed me, let me find peace, but you left no peace for yourself." She took a deep breath. "When you returned to the living, I returned to be with you again. But there I'm only a dragon."

"You're not just a dragon," Seth said. "You're _my _dragon." He bent down and kissed her. For a moment, she resisted. Then she simply melted into his touch. It was sweeter even then her smell. _I love her so much._

Abruptly, she was not in his arms, but standing at the edge of the temple, looking out across the desert beyond.

"I thought you would be free too," she said, so softly that he barely heard her. "But you're not. You're chained to that human form, and to the Pharaoh."

"I have a duty to him," Seth said, crossing the roof to stand at her side. "But you command my heart and soul. How can the Pharaoh hope to compete with that?"

She turned to him, her eyes shining. "You mean that?"

He took her hand in his and smiled down at her. "I cannot lie to you."

She smiled too. "Come with me then, Seth. Leave the Pharaoh behind and we can finally be together."

His smile faded. "Kisara, I cannot. I must restore his memories. And his name. He deserves that at least: to remember who he is and what he is. You would not deny him that."

She hesitated for just a moment. "Of course not," she said with a sigh. "But do not wait too long." Her lips brushed against his cheek. He reached out to embrace her…

And awoke alone.

* * *

Yugi cautiously opened his door and peeked out onto the landing. Nothing. With a sigh of relief, he tiptoed across the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. This too, was empty. Yugi let out the breath he was holding, dumped his backpack next to the door, and set about making breakfast.

As he turned from the refrigerator, a carton of milk in his hands, he came face to face with Seth, who had emerged silently from his room and crept downstairs. Yugi jumped back with a cry of surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Seth said politely. Yugi thought he saw dark shadows under Seth's eyes.

"That's alright," Yugi replied warily, pouring himself a glass of milk and replacing the carton in the refrigerator without taking his eyes off Seth. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Seth said. "Thank you." There were a few moments of awkward silence. Seth broke it first. "Why is the Pharaoh angry with me?"

"He doesn't trust you," Yugi said. His plate of food was on the counter, but Seth stood in front of the table, and Yugi didn't want to carry it by. "You took us to the Shadow Realm."

"Well of course," Seth said. He sounded so honestly confused that Yugi was puzzled too. "It's the source of our magic."

"It's evil," Yugi insisted. "And the Pharaoh isn't evil."

Seth sat down at the table and rested his elbows upon it. "It is true. Few shadowmancers can avoid the temptation to do evil. But the Pharaoh could, and did, for as long as I knew him. He is still noble."

"Yes, he is." But Yugi was remembering the times he had seen the Pharaoh angry, how he had actually been frightened of him. How the Pharaoh smirked as his opponents fell and how casually he used his powers to hurt his enemies. Yes, there was a darkness in Yami, as much as Yugi wanted to deny it.

Seth was watching his face intently. "The Pharaoh sacrificed himself to seal away the shadows, Yugi. He knew they were evil and so forsook even the power of the Millennium Items. Many thought to harness that power, never counting its cost. He leaned forward as though to emphasize his point. "The Pharaoh is not evil. And neither am I."

Yugi desperately wanted some time to think and to consult with the Pharaoh. "I need to go to school. I'll talk with you later."

Seth made a motion of dismissal. "Yes, go. Just think about what I said."

Yugi headed for the door. To his credit, he did not start running until the end of the block.

* * *

Seth was sitting on the floor, deep in meditation, when the door to the shop opened. He heard a familiar pair of footsteps on the stairs and felt the ever-present ache fade away. Even before the door opened, he knew who it was.

"I didn't think you'd come yourself," he said without opening his eyes. "I thought you'd send Roland."

"How did you know it was me?" Seto Kaiba asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Seth smiled. "No ache," he said, opening his eyes at last to look up at Seto. "And I know my own footsteps." Seto did not look pleased.

"I brought the ingredients; they're downstairs."

"Thank you." Seth waited patiently. Seto didn't elaborate. Seth got to his feet. "I'll get started on the preparations right away." Seto still lingered.

"If you're curious," Seth said with a smirk, "You're welcome to stay and watch."

"What makes you think I'm curious?" Seto asked disdainfully.

"Because you're still here."

Seto didn't answer, but he followed Seth downstairs all the same. A small pile of spell ingredients was on the kitchen table. Seth rifled through them, a familiar burst of excitement flooding his veins. He could feel the warm glow from the Millennium Rod against his skin as it picked up on his emotions.

"I'll leave you to your _magic_," Seto said, turning to go.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay," Seth said, looking up, a snakeskin and a bag of herbs in his hand. "I'd rather not have to cast spells while exhausted and achy."

Eyebrows raised, Seto sat down stiffly in a kitchen chair. "I have a board meeting in an hour," he warned his double.

"You hate board meetings," Seth said distractedly, picking up another bag of herbs. "You think that listening to a bunch of blathering fools discuss company policy is a complete waste of time and resources."

"That reminds me," Seto said, leaning forward and snatching the bag out of Seth's hands. "These ingredients have a price." Seth looked up at him, eyes narrowed and wary. "You have to teach me to close my mind to you."

Seth hesitated. His ability to know exactly what Seto was thinking was one of his greatest weapons, and if he had learned anything in the Pharaoh's court, it was to never discard a weapon.

Seto read his hesitation. "Do it, or there's no deal."

_I'll teach him something basic. I should still be able to get through. _"Alright then. The trick to keeping me out of your head is to keep the surface of your thoughts blank. It's a difficult technique to master, but with practice…"

Seto stared at him with narrowed eyes. "That's it?"

Seth nodded, keeping his own mind and face blank. "Simple."

Seto stood up and took a step towards his double. "I doubt it. Instead, I think that you're teaching me a faulty technique so you can still get into my head. You'll just make it less obvious."

Seth stared him down without flinching. "And what is the basis for this accusation?"

Seto gave him a sickly sweet smile. "It's what _I _would have done. And as you're so fond of reminding me, 'we share the same soul.'" He took another step so that the doubles were almost nose to nose. "Don't try and play me, priest. One more chance, or I take the ingredients back."

Seth did not move. But in Kaiba's eyes he could see the steely determination, and he knew even without reading the other's mind that Seto would be as good as his word. He sighed. "Keeping the surface of your mind blank is the foundation, but you also need to imagine an impenetrable wall around your thoughts. Any uncontrolled emotion will put holes in it, so developing a calm center is essential, no matter what you may be feeling. In time, you will be able to use even anger to strengthen the wall."

Kaiba was not satisfied. "And what do I use to build this wall?"

"Concentration and practice. And imagination, of course. Focusing on a certain object or person often helps to erect the wall. It will become natural with practice." Seth lifted his chin. "And that is the true technique, Seto. I have not lied."

"No," said Kaiba after a moment, looking into Seth's eyes. "I don't think you have." He stepped away from the table. He was still for a moment, eyes focused intently on the countertop. Then he smiled and sat down again.

Tentatively, Seth probed Kaiba's mind. And there he met a wall, so smooth and strong that even with the High Priest's expertise, he could find no chink or crevice to gain access into Kaiba's mind. When he tested it, he caught a brief glimpse of Mokuba's face. _He's using the image of his brother as a power base. A pity that I ever tried to reconcile them. _He slammed his magic against it. The Millennium Rod glowed, but to no avail. He was not as strong as he once was, even with the Rod's power, and he could not smash the wall. He imagined leaping over it, but a roof made of thick metal met him. Seto's thoughts were completely encased in mental steel.

Seto apparently saw Seth's shock and confusion. "I've spent a long time learning to conceal my emotions. Thoughts aren't that different."

Seth smoothed his face into an expressionless mask. "It seems that you have forgiven Mokuba."

Instead of getting angry, Seto merely smiled. "Ashamed of your own handiwork, Seth?"

_No. It was the right thing to do. _"More than you know."

And ignoring his double, Seth went to work, mixing ingredients and whispering half-forgotten prayers. And strengthening his own mental shields, just in case.


	11. Chapter 11

_He took another drink for courage. But not too much; he didn't want to throw off his aim. He dressed carefully, forsaking his usual colors for a simple, innocuous pair of jeans and a worn sweatshirt. As he did so, he looked around. _

_The room seemed barer than it had a year before. Much of the decorations had been stripped away months ago to help maintain his failing company. As Kaiba's company bloomed, he shoved all others beneath his feet._

_Red-hot anger flooded the man's veins. He picked up a chair and flung it against the wall. _

_"You haf ruined me!" he shouted. "You haf ruined me!"_

_The crash restored him to his senses. Very slowly, he knelt down and picked up the chair, setting it upright. He brushed a strand of hair behind his ear and turned to the desk, where the gun lay innocently, looking far too delicate for the task at hand._

_"But it vill serve," he muttered. "For you see, even the brightest flowers vither." _

* * *

Kaiba sat calmly in his chair, watching as Seth carefully measured a pinch of foul-smelling herbs into one of the Mutou's mixing bowls. At least, outwardly he was calm. Inside, his head was spinning. A thrill of excitement shot through him, but he shoved it down. _There isn't anything to this magic crap, _he tried to tell himself. And was horrified to find, that despite himself, he could no longer make himself believe it.

Seth looked up and smiled slightly, as though he could hear Seto's thoughts. But he couldn't…could he? Seto scowled and checked his mental shields. They were strong, with no gaps or chinks, but that smirk…

"What are you looking at?" he snapped.

"You," Seth replied matter-of-factly, still smiling. "Did you want to ask me something?"

"No," Seto said gruffly. He hardened his face into a familiar scowl. "Hurry up. I'm not going to sit here forever."

Seth shrugged. "As you will." He reached for another packet, this one filled with snakes' eyes. He shook a few into his palm and eyed them critically.

"Not as fresh as I'd like," he muttered. He dropped them into the bowl nevertheless.

Seto smirked, unaware that he exactly echoed Seth's expression. "We don't exactly have stores of magic components here, priest. Nor snakes for that matter."

"I wish I were in Egypt," Seth grumbled.

Seto's smile widened. It was not a nice smile. It was the smile of a man who thoroughly enjoyed prodding other people's nerves with hot pokers. And not always metaphorically.

"No one's stopping you."

Seth turned and flipped his double off. Seto was left staring at him in shock as the priest picked up the bowl again.

"Where did you learn that?" he stammered after a moment, just as startled as he would have been if Yugi had suddenly dropped an f-bomb.

"One of the few useful things I was able to glean from that thick head of yours," Seth answered. "I can't imagine why you don't use it more often; it's strangely satisfying."

Seto had recovered from the initial shock. "It's the sort of thing a little kid does, that's why. Even _Wheeler_ doesn't flip people off."

"As far as you know," Seth said.

Seto continued on without interruption. "But I guess you're used to being undignified, what with bowing and scraping to an imaginary Pharaoh all day."

Seth's insides boiled, but he forced his anger down to a manageable level. "Because spending millions of dollars on trading cards and having a fit when you lose is such a _mature_ occupation."

Seto's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Seth had already turned his back to his double, breathing deeply in an attempt to bring himself back under control. _What is it about this man that brings out the worst in me?_ Roughly, he pushed these thoughts aside. _Later,_ he told himself firmly. _And stop acting like a petulant child._

Seto watched, eyes narrowed, as the priest held the Millennium Rod over the bowl and muttered a few words. The contents of the bowl began to glow and spark. A powerful smelling incense rose from the bowl, which Seth captured with an inverted glass jar. He capped it and then laid it on the table, where it continued to throb with magical energy. Seto edged away from it.

"I can do no more without the Pharaoh's presence," Seth said, rinsing his hands in the kitchen sink. He glanced out the window. "I hope he will soon return."

"School doesn't get out until 3:00," Seto said. Despite his best efforts, his hand was inching of its own accord towards the glass jar. The incense inside pressed against the side as though eager to reach him. He felt a strange feeling of excitement. With a sudden jerk, he dragged his hand back.

Seth was watching him with barely concealed amusement. _Is it my excitement he feels, or his own? _He dried his hands on a dishtowel and regarded his double.

"Why are _you_ not in school?"

"Because I have better things to do than sit around and listen to some old fool gabble on about long-dead civilizations."

Seth could hardly miss the barely-concealed snub. When he spoke, his voice was icy. "Then don't let me keep you."

Seto stood. "Thank you for the _amusement_," he said, injecting as much disdain as possible into the word. "Call me and let me know how it turns out."

Seth's eyes narrowed. "And thank you for the pleasureof your company, Seto. Joey couldn't be here today, so I'm glad I had _someone _to talk to."

You could have roasted marshmallows on Seto's glare, provided you didn't leave them on too long. With a final glance of icy disdain, he stalked out in a swirl of white trench- coat, the picture of offended dignity. The effect was rather ruined by the single finger that emerged over his shoulder as he left.

And undignified or not, it _was _strangely satisfying.

* * *

**_'Do you think we can trust him?'_**

The Pharaoh paused, considering. **_'I don't know, aibou. Despite myself, I _**want **_to trust him. His arguments about good and evil… I have often wondered about my true nature.'_**

Yugi nodded. **_'I want to trust him too.' _**He sighed. **_'Life didn't used to be this difficult.'_**

The Pharaoh smiled, but it was a sad smile. **_'Before me, you mean.'_**

**_'I wouldn't give you up for anything, Yami. You know that. I think we should trust Seth, at least to perform the spell. This might be your best opportunity to restore your memories and uncover your name.'_**

**_'I shall think on it. As always, I value your advice.'_**

Yugi nodded, then was abruptly called back to the real world as a ruler slapped his desk inches from his fingers. He yelped in surprise and nearly fell out of his seat. A ripple of laughter spread throughout the room.

"Mr. Mutou, pay attention! I will not have anyone daydreaming in my class."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Yugi said respectfully. "I'll pay better attention from now on."

The teacher humphed. "See that you do." She turned back to the board and Joey Wheeler leaned across the aisle.

"Talking to the Pharaoh, Yug?"

"Yeah," Yugi said, flushing. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those who know ya," Joey said with a laugh. "You _look _like you're listening to a voice instead your head."

"Thanks a lot," Yugi whispered.

"Ah, no sweat," Joey said. "We know how much he means to ya." He leaned back in his seat. "So what were you and the Pharaoh talking about?"

"Seth," Yugi whispered. Joey hadn't bothered to lower his voice, and Yugi knew that any second, the teacher would turn around.

Joey's face darkened. "Did he explain just how come he took ya to the Shadow Realm?"

Yugi nodded slowly. "He did…and I want to believe him."

Joey shook his head sagely. "I wouldn't. Let's face it Yug, he's just like Kai…"

A resounding THWACK echoed throughout the classroom. The teacher, approaching unnoticed, had brought the ruler down directly on Joey's head. Joey yelped and rubbed it, glaring at the teacher reproachfully.

"Since you and Mr. Mutou are having such a deeply important conversation instead of learning the material, Mr. Wheeler," she said with sickly sweetness that belied the force of the blow. "You won't mind staying after school and learning it then."

"Aw, teach!" Joey whined, but Yugi was silent.

**_'I guess we'll have a little while longer to think about it after all, Pharaoh,' _**he whispered.

The Pharaoh only sighed.

* * *

As a result of their detention, it was nearly 4:00 by the time that Yugi trudged home. Joey had disappeared immediately, but Yugi had taken a little longer to gather his books and backpack. It was getting colder, and Yugi clasped his arms around himself tightly as he walked. The Millennium Puzzle glowed slightly, warming him from within.

"Hey Yugi!"

He turned to see Tea, Tristan, and Joey running to catch up with him.

"Hi guys," he said, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd come home with you," Tristan said. "Just in case Seth, you know, tries anything."

Tea and Joey nodded. Despite himself, Yugi was touched.

"You guys don't have to worry about me," he said with a laugh. "I've got the Pharaoh to protect me." He gestured towards the Millennium Puzzle.

"Just in case," Tea said firmly.

Joey grinned. "After all, what are friends for?"

Yugi smiled back, and it felt as though a weight had lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks guys."

Ten minutes later, they reached the game shop. As they approached, Yugi spotted Seth looking out the window, eyes narrowed in concern. The priest smiled, relieved, and his face disappeared. Taking a deep breath, Yugi reached for the doorknob.

"Well, here we go." The Millennium Puzzle glowed in support.

They found Seth in the kitchen, surrounded by stacks of herbs and other paraphernalia. The priest was dressed in clean white robes, and the Millennium Rod was clenched tightly in one hand. He hastened forward and bowed.

"Pharaoh, I was beginning to get worried about you." He straightened, ignoring Yugi's stammered excuses. His dark blue eyes bored into Yugi's own.

"I am ready to cast the spell."


	12. Chapter 12

For a moment, Yugi was too stunned to speak. "So soon?" he squeaked.

Seth cocked his head. "I was under the impression that you wished me to hurry. Seto delivered the ingredients today, and I have spent some time preparing. Of course, if you have changed your mind…"

"No." The Pharaoh's voice was firm. "What does the spell entail?"

Seth picked up a jar from the table. It was filled with violet incense that writhed and pressed itself against the jar. Joey and the others recoiled.

"I will begin by reciting several prayers designed to call the attention of the gods. Then, if all goes well, I will use this incense and my other ingredients to restore your memories," Seth said. "I should warn you: the process will be painful."

"I cannot cause Yugi to suffer," the Pharaoh said. His voice was clearly regretful, but his face was determined.

'**_I'll be alright,' _**Yugi said bravely. **_'I can withstand a little pain to help you regain your memories.'_**

"Yugi…" the Pharaoh began, but Seth was shaking his head.

"You won't need to. That is the other aspect of this spell. In order to restore your magic as well, I will need to separate you from Yugi and place you in a body of your own. Releasing large amounts of Shadow Magic into your current form would do incalculable damage to your host."

Yami was temporarily struck dumb. _Separated from Yugi? I have been a part of him for so long that the thought pains me. _He could feel Yugi's resignation.

**_'Go, Pharaoh. You deserve this.''_**

A feeling of gratitude swelled in the Pharaoh's heart. Still, he was concerned. "Are you sure?"

**_'Positive. We both knew that this would be temporary. Maybe your spirit can finally find eternal rest.'_**

"Thank you," Yami murmured. He turned to Seth. "Let us begin."

Seth nodded and stretched out a hand over Yugi's head. The Millennium Rod began to glow.

"Wait a moment," Joey yelled. He stepped up and grabbed hold of Seth's shoulder. "How do we know that we can trust him? I mean, he's using the Millennium Rod!"

Seth's eyes narrowed. "Let go of me," he hissed, his voice low and venomous.

Joey ignored him. "It's like I said before, Yug, he's just like Kaiba! And I wouldn't trust Kaiba to go using magic on you. Let's just think this over a bit."

"I can assure you, mutt," a voice came from the door. "Seth is nothing like me."

"Kaiba!" Tristan exclaimed. Joey turned, releasing Seth in the process. His mouth fell open in shock.

Seto Kaiba stood in the doorway, his white trench-coat flaring dramatically behind him. His eyes were cold, and his cheeks were flushed with anger. He ignored them, moving directly over to Seth, who stood stock still, a faint expression of surprise crossing his face.

"I thought I'd come and see this madness through," he said gruffly. Seth nodded, face blank.

"Be welcome."

Joey opened his mouth to protest, but Kaiba cut him off.

"Quit your yapping, mutt. If your lungs give out, I'm not taking you to the vet."

With a strangled cry, Joey hurled himself at Kaiba. Kaiba did not move, but watched in amusement as Tristan and Tea struggled to restrain their friend, who looked full ready to commit murder. The Pharaoh only watched with an impatient expression, as though angry that such a thing delayed him. By this time, Tristan and Tea had managed to calm Joey down.

Breathing heavily, though no longer struggling, Joey spat, "You don't care about Yugi or the Pharaoh at all, do you? You don't care if they get hurt or killed. You're just a spoiled little brat that likes causing pain! You're right about one thing, Richboy; Seth isn't like you. He has loyalty to something besides himself."

Nobody spoke. Seto kept his face expressionless only through an extreme act of will. Mokuba had said something very similar, and even coming from the mutt, it hurt. Anger was his instinctive reaction, but beneath that was another stranger emotion. Was that…shame? He forced it back.

To his surprise, the priest spoke. "Such remarks are beneath you," Seth said coldly. "You hurl insults like a petulant child." He glanced at Seto, as though to gauge his double's reaction, but Kaiba's face was an expressionless mask. "If you cannot control yourself, Joey, perhaps the comparison to a dog is accurate."

Joey turned away, muttering angrily. "I should have known you'd defend him," he said bitterly. He stood in the far corner of the room, his back to them all.

"He was stating the obvious," Tristan added, fists clenching. "You're not welcome here, Kaiba."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "You don't have a right to remove me. Just stay on the sidelines like a good cheerleader." Tristan took a step forward, and Joey whirled around.

Seth intervened. "_I_ am the one performing the spell, and I say that he may stay. His presence may actually ensure the Pharaoh's safety; I will be able to concentrate more easily." He lifted his head in defiance. "Only the direct command of my Pharaoh can sway my decision."

Every head turned to the Pharaoh. "He stays," the spirit said. "But if you cannot be silent, Kaiba, then you are indeed unwelcome here."

Kaiba snorted, but said nothing. Seth lifted his hand above the Pharaoh's head as though nothing had happened. But the tension in the room had increased tenfold.

Seth began to chant, his voice low and compelling. The language was unfamiliar, but it struck a chord in the hearts of the spectators.

_Ancient Egyptian presumably, _Seto observed from his place in the corner. He could feel the floor beneath him shaking slightly.

The chanting became louder and more insistent. The room seemed to shrink as something large and powerful forced its way in. Huddled in a group, Yugi's friends could feel its presence like a tornado, ready to strike without warning.

Seth reached for a packet of herbs without glancing at it. With a surety born of practice, he took a pinch of the contents and sprinkled them upon Yugi's head, uttering another string of words, this time in English.

"Let two who are one cease to be one. Let them be sealed in separate flesh and blood and bone. Great gods of Egypt, I call upon your power. Let it be as I have commanded. Heed my call, I charge you!"

There was a crackling sound, and the Millennium Rod shone forth with a fiery light. Yami could feel his soul shaking itself free of Yugi's body, drifting to the side. It hurt, but not as much as he had expected. With the idleness of an observer, he watched as Yugi cried out and crumple to the ground. Tea made to run forward, but Tristan held her back. A whirling column of dust rose up from the floor and from within, Yami could see the vague outline of a dark shape, swiftly gathering form. Lightning bangs, crimson eyes, the body hung limply in midair, clothed in a strange black garment made of the howling shadows.

Seth, panting with the effort, extended a hand. Immediately, Yami felt as though thousands of invisible hooks had become embedded in his skin. He was dragged towards the body, and though he fought with sudden fear, he was absorbed by it. All was black for a few long moments, then the hooks released him, and he opened his eyes.

Yami blinked. He was on the floor. How he had gotten there, he couldn't say, but his head was spinning, and his lungs felt as though he had swallowed fire. Yugi lay a few feet away, his breathing harsh and erratic. Concerned, Yami leaned towards him, extending a hand…

He stopped and stared at his fingers. He could not see through them; they were no longer spirit. He flexed them. They moved willingly enough at his command, curling and uncurling. _My hands. My flesh and blood hands._

Yugi stirred. Instinctively, he sought the Pharaoh's consciousness, usually so near his own. It was gone. For a moment, there was panic before his memories returned. He sat up slowly and looked around. To his relief, Yami sat a few feet away, staring at his hands. Yugi crawled towards him.

"Are you alright?" Being forced to use normal speech felt slow and clumsy. His tongue felt swollen.

The Pharaoh glanced up. His crimson eyes were wide with wonder. "I am alive, Yugi," he murmured. "I am real." Yugi's friends approached slowly, eyes wide, but all smiling.

Across the room, Seth gasped and sat down hard in a chair. Instantly, all eyes turned to him.

"Seth!" Yami forced himself to his feet and staggered awkwardly across the room towards the priest.

"I'm alright," Seth said faintly. "I just haven't done that much magic in five thousand years. I'm not as strong as I once was. Just let me rest for a moment."

Yami stepped back. Seth leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His breathing sounded hoarse and erratic.

"It will be hard to get used to having to talk out loud," Yugi said with a small smile. He stepped up beside the Pharaoh. "Now I have to actually ask you what you're thinking about."

"Actually, you should be able to converse much as before," Seth said without opening his eyes. "It's just a matter of practice. You share the same soul still. No amount of magic will ever change that." He opened his eyes slowly; his breathing had almost returned to normal. "Unless of course the Pharaoh decides to return to the afterlife."

Kaiba's mind was racing. _No amount of magic? Then can _I _ever truly be free of _him_? _Suddenly he felt sick.

Five minutes later, Seth stood abruptly, taking them by surprise. Whatever weakness he had exhibited was gone. In its place was willpower and determination.

"Let us continue," he said firmly, waving his hand to cut off Yugi's protests. "I am ready." He looked at Yugi. "Do you have the strength for this, little one?"

Yami looked angry. "You said he would not be harmed."

"_Physically_, he won't be."

"I'll be fine," Yugi said bravely. "Don't worry about me."

Seth eyed him dispassionately. "You _are_ strong. Very well then. Back away."

Yugi did, watching the Pharaoh anxiously. Seth raised the Millennium Rod; it glowed again with renewed vigor.

"Brace yourself, my king."

* * *

_Through the heart, or through the head? It was a question that had been occupying him all the way down the street. He wore the hood; in this neighborhood, he could be recognized. The gun was concealed in the front pocket of the sweatshirt; its cool handle soon became slicked with sweat. Not of fear; the man had gone too far to stop now, but rather of excitement. Step by step, foot by foot, he proceeded doggedly towards his goal: the long black limousine parked in front of Turtle Games._

* * *

The very walls began to shake. Tea shrank against Tristan's side; he watched with mouth hanging open. The main room of the game shop was transformed. Great gaping tears appeared in thin air. Through these rents, Yugi could see a seething mass of shadows, eagerly pushing against an invisible barrier.

Seth stood in the middle of the floor. The Rod blazed so brightly that his face was hidden by the light. His entire body was aglow. As though from far away, they heard the roar of a dragon. The priest began to chant again, his fingertips reaching out to brush the Pharaoh's forehead. The language was different this time; it was harsh and primal and caused the spectators' hair to stand on end. The syllables tore at the throat, but Seth spoke them without pause. The Pharaoh stood immobile, his eyes half-closed.

With a swift gesture, Seth unsheathed the blade hidden in the Millennium Rod. His voice did not tremble as he sliced deeply halfway up his forearms. He had reverted to English again, but somehow that made the magic seem all the more threatening and all the more unfamiliar.

"I offer sacrifice to the gods, as is tradition." The blood was flowing freely down Seth's arms and spattering the Pharaoh's upturned face. Neither man moved. "I offer blood, that I may crave a boon from thee." He slashed again, these cuts parallel to the ones before. "A bargain long ago sealed the Nameless Pharaoh away until one should come to release him. I henceforth break all the bonds that imprison the Pharaoh's power, and unleash his true name!"

Then, reaching for the jar of incense, he brought it down upon the Pharaoh's head. And all hell broke loose. Glass shattered, covering the Pharaoh's face and neck with tiny cuts. The rents in the air widened, and Shadows poured from them in waves, gibbering in glee.

_Master, master! _they hissed.

As his friends watched in horror, the Shadows forced themselves into Yami's nose, ears, and eyes. As the former Pharaoh opened his mouth to scream, they slithered down his throat. His skin bulged and twisted with magic; he was gorged with it. Yami writhed with agony, and his cries tore at Yugi' heart. The boy tried to reach out to his friend, but Joey pulled him back.

"You don't know what that'll do to you, Yug."

"Let me go!" Yugi shouted, struggling frantically, but Joey held him tighter.

All at once, the Pharaoh fell silent. His skin fell back against his bones, collapsing into its proper shape. Slowly, deliberately, he turned to Yugi. Yugi gasped. In the crimson stare, he could _see_ the Shadows.

Seth dropped his hand. The gashes in the air vanished as though collapsing upon themselves. The room, which had grown dark, brightened again. Except for a single patch in the center of the room, where the Pharaoh stood. There the light seemed strained, like flames struggling to burn beneath an upturned glass.

The Pharaoh gazed at Yugi for a brief moment without a hint of recognition. Yugi felt as though he was under a microscope, a mildly intriguing curiosity. He squirmed uncomfortably, pinned by those crimson eyes. When the Pharaoh finally spoke, his voice was choked with Shadows; it sounded as though he was speaking underwater.

"My name is Atem." The words were soft, but the Shadows in his eyes capered even more wildly, and the floor trembled a little underfoot. He seemed entranced.

"It will take some time for all of your memories to return, my king," Seth said. Despite his weariness, he knelt on the floor, his hands clasped tightly over his bleeding arms. His head was bowed, but his eyes shone with a fierce triumph.

Suddenly, the force surrounding the Pharaoh seemed to fade. He remained still, head high, but his face looked tired, and his shoulders drooped by the smallest of fractions. Blood still streamed from numerous tiny cuts on his face and hands, and suddenly he seemed to realize it. He reached up a trembling hand and touched his face. His fingers came away stained with red. His eyes met Yugi's once more. Was that fear? Then he turned and staggered out into the sunlight. Seth rose without a word and followed.

Outside, the Pharaoh stared at Seth in shock. The magic struggled against its chains; he longed to release it, to feel its power again. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was exhausting. It was exhilarating.

"Seth," he said slowly, wonderingly. "I remember!"

A gunshot sounded.


	13. Chapter 13

_Wading in the river…_Startled blue eyes gazed into horrified crimson. _A child's laughter…_The Pharaoh caught Seth as he fell. _The sun shining down, the kingdom finally at peace…_The High Priest lay in a widening pool of his own blood. There were footsteps and Tea's shrill scream of horror.

Atem could not hear the screaming and barked orders; his world narrowed to the rasping wheeze of a man struggling to breathe through punctured lungs. A trembling hand reached up and grasped the Pharaoh's own.

"Well this was certainly unexpected," Seth croaked. Blood was bubbling up at the corner of his mouth, but the sardonic smile was still faintly visible. _A smile as they finally mastered a difficult spell, a smile of triumph and pride…_The memory shattered as Seth groaned in pain.

"Quick, call an ambulance!" someone cried. _Tristan_, Atem acknowledged vaguely.

His heart clenched. 'T_hey won't get here in time.'_ Seth was staring up at him with wide eyes; he seemed to read Atem's mind.

"I'm going to die." It wasn't a question. No fear, just resignation. And a hint of something else that the Pharaoh could not identify. He shoved the thought aside.

"You're going to live," Atem said firmly, squeezing Seth's hand even more tightly. "Help will come."

The small smile was back on Seth's face. "With respect, my king, you are a horrible liar."

Footsteps sounded, too languid to belong to Yugi or one of his friends. Atem glanced up. Piercing blue eyes to match Seth's own gazed at the scene with studied indifference. Atem felt a spark of hope.

"Kaiba, Seth's been shot. You must help him!" he cried at once.

Seto Kaiba did not move. And all the while, Seth's lifeblood continued to spill out into the street…

"Kaiba!" Atem cried again. The CEO still did not move. "What are you waiting for?"

"If he dies, then I'm free," Kaiba said quietly. "No magic can separate us, but death just might." His heart felt as though it had been pierced with a knife. The pain was intense, but he steeled himself against it. _A few more moments…_

Atem stared at him with mingled disgust and confusion. "What in Ra's name are you talking about?"

"The bond between us dies with him," Seto said. The ache was intensifying, and it was becoming harder to breathe. _But _I_ won't die with him. I'll be free._

The confusion on the Pharaoh's face faded away, to be replaced by anger. "Your _bond _will save him, pull him back! And yet you do nothing!" He stood and stalked forward, the street darkening around him. The Shadows danced in his eyes and it grew colder. It was then that Seth stirred faintly.

"My Pharaoh?"

The Shadows faded as the Pharaoh dropped back to his knees beside the dying priest. As he lifted Seth's head to cradle him in his lap, his burning eyes met Kaiba's. "You are welcome to your _freedom. _Begone, or I swear by the gods both old and new, I will tear you apart."

Seto could not move; he was rooted to the spot. _Am I really going to stand here and watch Seth die? _he thought. Indecision fled.

Shoving past the Pharaoh, he knelt down and pressed his hands over the wound on Seth's chest. Uncertainly, he pictured ribbons of health flowing from his body into the body of the wounded priest. A warm glow spread from his chest into his arms, flowing down his hands into his double. Seth stirred, the wound glowing gold. He opened his eyes. And weakly, he forced Seto's hands away.

"No."

One word, and yet it held enough authority to render his listeners immobile. The golden glow was fading rapidly, and the blood, stopped for a moment, resumed its flow. But the priest did not release his grip on Kaiba's wrist.

"No?" Atem's voice was anguished. "Seth, don't give up now. We can save you."

Seth coughed weakly, a wet, broken sound. "You told me…to follow my heart, Pharaoh… I have done my duty…and I want to rest." He lifted his head slightly, and a dreamy look came into his eyes. "This time… there are no spells and… no tombs. Kisara waits for me… and I long to answer…her call." His eyes fixed on Kaiba's face. "Walk away, and let me die."

"No," the Pharaoh repeated, but it was the voice of a defeated man. A tiny smile flickered at the corner of Seth's mouth.

"I can see… that you remember me now, Pharaoh," he said softly. "I don't… meekly follow orders."

He shivered, and stretched out his hand as though to clutch at something just beyond his reach. Indistinct, but recognizable, the faint outline of a Blue Eyes White Dragon shimmered into focus. She sank down into the street and folded her wings around the priest, tenderly, like a mother shielding a child. The dragon laid her head on his chest and looked into his eyes. He smiled, a glorious smile.

"Goodbye, Atem," Seth said. His wheezing gasps were gone, and his face was radiant and filled with a new strength. He turned his head to look at Seto. "Look after him, won't you?"

His grip loosened on Kaiba's wrist. Then with a final sigh, he died.


	14. Chapter 14

For a moment, Atem forgot how to breathe. He stared blankly down at the High Priest's motionless body, smeared with blood. Slowly, he eased Seth's head from his lap. And slowly, like an old man, tears streaming down his face, he stood, eyes never leaving the body at his feet. Then, there was a deafening crash and the windows of the game shop exploded. The entire street rocked with the impact as every other window on the street shattered, expelling glass in every direction. The Pharaoh did not move; the pieces of glass seemed to bend around him, missing Kaiba and Seth as well and falling harmlessly to the ground. Car alarms went off with shrill screams, which were quickly joined by the clamor of the street's residents.

"Pharaoh!" It was Yugi, racing from the game shop towards them. His face was covered with tiny cuts, and Atem was immediately sorry for his outburst. "What happened?" The others followed, picking their way more gingerly over the broken glass. The sirens were growing louder.

Kaiba looked up from his double's body. "Seth died." Put so simply, the words had a sense of finality. Tea let out a sob, while the boys looked dumbstruck. The CEO slipped something from the priest's belt into the pocket of his coat and stood. His face was expressionless. "We don't have time to hide the body before the ambulance gets here. We'll have to make up some story. But that can be done after I return."

"Where the hell do ya think you're going?" Joey yelled. "Seth just _died_! We need to find that guy and make him pay."

But Atem just lifted his eyes to Kaiba's face. "Do you know who did it?"

Kaiba nodded once.

"Why don't you share with the rest of us?" Joey asked.

But Kaiba was turning to leave. His coat was blood-stained, and his movements were a little stiff. "Later mutt. When it's over."

The car door slammed, and the limo began to pull away. Yugi and the others watched as it disappeared from view.

Tea broke the silence. "What is he going to do?"

"I don't know," Atem replied. "And I don't care." He bent down and gently closed Seth's eyes. The priest's face was utterly peaceful. "May you find rest at last, my friend," the Pharaoh whispered.

The ambulance pulled up, sirens wailing. A team of paramedics spilled from the back door, carrying bags of equipment and barking orders to each other. Atem wasn't listening. He watched in a sort of stupor as the paramedics gently draped a sheet over Seth's face and lifted the body onto a gurney. He felt Yugi's arms enfold him. The little duelist laid his head on his yami's shoulder and held him tightly, offering silent comfort. Atem hugged him back gratefully.

A police officer in uniform approached them a few moments later. "Did any of you kids see what happened?"

Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan all shook their heads. The officer turned to Atem, who was staring silently at the ambulance, just beginning to pull away.

"How about you?" the officer asked gently.

Atem slowly lifted his crimson eyes to the officer's face. "He was shot in the back," he said. His voice was deep and powerful. "The man wore a hood. I'm afraid I can't help you more than that."

The man opened his mouth to ask another question, but found it too dry for speech. To cover his confusion, he scribbled something on his notepad. Just then, a car pulled up and Solomon Mutou jumped out.

"Yugi, are you alright?" he gasped. He crunched his way over the broken glass and stood staring at the group of silent teenagers before him. "What happened?"

"Do you know them?" the cop asked. It was a rather pointless question, but he felt disconcerted by the crimson gaze that still hadn't left his face.

"Yes," Mr. Mutou said. "This is my grandson, Yugi, and this is Joey, Tristan, and Tea."

"And this is my cousin," Yugi supplied helpfully, seeing his grandpa looking helplessly at the Pharaoh.

"Well, I'll have to ask them a few questions," the police officer said. "Especially…"

"Atem," Yugi supplied. A few more panes of glass that remained in the windows shuddered and fell out. "But he goes by Yami," he continued hastily.

The officer wrote that down and snapped the notebook shut. "I'll give you some time. Was the victim a friend of yours?"

"Yes," the Pharaoh said firmly. "Yes he was."

* * *

**"Domino City reels in shock following the fatal shooting of young CEO Seto Kaiba. Mr. Kaiba was apparently standing outside the Turtle Game Shop when he was shot in the back at point blank range. Police have yet to name a suspect."**

Siegfried von Schroeder sank back into the couch with a contented sigh and took a sip of wine. _He is dead; he is finally dead._ All was right in the world. _Yet perhaps it vas not so sveet as I imagined. _He smiled. _But close._

**"Paramedics were unable to revive Mr. Kaiba, who bled to death as a result of his injuries…"**

"Tragic, isn't it?"

Siegfried whirled around, his wineglass slipping from his fingers to shatter on the floor. Seto Kaiba himself was leaning casually against the wall. He was wearing his usual sleeveless white trench coat, but it was drenched with blood. His eyes were fixed on Siegfried. There was no mercy there. None.

Siegfried staggered out of his chair and away from the ghostly apparition, who was smiling coldly at his fear.

"But you're dead!" he stammered.

Kaiba pushed himself away from the wall and stalked closer, coat billowing. "Clearly not. Though you did your best." He smirked. "Such as it is."

Siegfried pulled himself upright and lifted his chin. "How dare you come and accuse me of such a crime?"

Kaiba lunged so suddenly that Siegfried could not dodge. A piece of metal flashed, and Siegfried found himself pinned to the wall, a knife at his throat. The dagger was very handsome, elaborately carved and gilded with gold, but Siegfried was more concerned with the bright silver blade pressing firmly into his skin.

"I get to know my opponents," Kaiba whispered in his ear. "I know it was you. No disguise can hide you from me."

Siegfried shivered. "Y-you cannot prove it."

Kaiba shrugged. "No. I can't. Not yet. And I'm not going to try." Seeing Siegfried's wide- eyed look, he laughed mirthlessly and released him. "Relax Siegfried; I'm not going to kill you. You're not worth the paperwork." Then his eyes narrowed and his voice grew deadly cold. "I'm going to bury you."

He turned and stalked towards the door, ignoring Siegfried, who frantically lunged for his desk. "Enjoy your pathetic company, Siegfried. Tomorrow, I'll raze it to the ground. A word or action against me, and, well…they say that ghosts can walk through walls."

Siegfried wrenched open the desk drawer and reached inside for the gun. _Vy von't he just die? _Just as his fingers brushed the cool metal, Kaiba's voice drifted back to him.

"What makes you think that's going to work any better this time?"

Then Kaiba was gone. And Siegfried was left standing stock still at his desk, wondering how the man could have possibly gotten into the private apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

**"In related news, stock prices for SchroederCorp have reached an all-time low today, with thousands of workers suddenly out of a job. Experts say that this signals the death knells of the company, which has been struggling for years in the wake of KaibaCorp. And speaking of Seto Kaiba…"**

Atem hit the power button on the TV. Yugi glanced up from the table, his spoon posed over his bowl of cereal.

"Don't you want to know what Kaiba told them?" he asked his double.

"I suspect he will be here to tell us himself," Atem said, sitting down at the kitchen table. It seemed impossible that only a few hours ago, a man had bled to death in his arms. He had answered the police officer's questions, had showered, changed, and snatched a few hours of sleep. He looked unchanged. Until you got to his eyes. There, the grief was fathoms deep.

Yugi put out his hand, resting it on top of Atem's own. For once, he said nothing, offering silent comfort. With an effort, Atem dragged himself from his reverie and smiled at his double.

"Aren't you late for school?"

Yugi glanced at the clock above the kitchen sink. "Yep."

Atem stared at him. The old Yugi would have run screaming for the door, bashing his knee on the table, smashing into the doorframe, and forgetting his backpack in the process. Many times, the Pharaoh had been forced to take over the body, just to ensure that the pair of them made it to school in one piece. The new Yugi continued to eat his cereal, unconcerned.

"I'm not going," Yugi said, catching the Pharaoh's look. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

It was then that Atem realized just how much Seth's death had affected others beside himself. He clasped Yugi's hand, broadcasting peace and serenity across their mental link.

Yugi smiled. "Hey, save some of that for yourself."

There was a knock on the kitchen door.

"Come in," Yugi called, putting down his spoon.

There was a pause, then Seto Kaiba appeared in the doorway. He too had showered and changed, forsaking his usual trench-coat for a well-tailored business suit.

"Yugi," he said by way of greeting, but his eyes were focused on Atem.

"I go by Yami now," Atem replied.

Kaiba nodded. "Dark. An interesting choice."

Atem shrugged. "It suits me."

There was an awkward silence. Kaiba broke it first. "I told them that Seth was a long-lost cousin. He was living in Egypt when he learned of our connection and decided to visit. The assailant took him for me." He shrugged. "I had a few records falsified; the story should hold up to some scrutiny."

"A cousin?" Atem asked. "He could have been your twin."

"Would you rather I made him some kind of fan-boy who got a kick out of playing dress-up?" Kaiba snapped. "Or maybe you'd prefer he was a bodyguard whose _job_ was to get shot instead of me?"

Atem's eyes narrowed, but before he could cause serious damage, Yugi intervened.

"I think Yami was just saying that you looked a _lot _alike," he said. "Won't people wonder about that?"

Kaiba snorted. "A strong family resemblance. People will believe anything you tell them. The idea of a long-lost cousin will give the papers something to chew over for awhile. It will also keep my name in the spotlight, which is good for business."

Atem didn't trust himself to speak. Kaiba apparently noticed, because he turned to go. "I just thought I'd tell you, so you know what to expect." He paused in the doorway. Turned back.

"Yami," he said. Hesitated. "I'm sorry for what happened. If there's anything you need…"

"Thank you, Kaiba," Atem said, a trifle stiffly. "I will remember that."

Kaiba paused again. When he spoke, his voice was barely audible. "The peace of the gods be with you." Then he was gone.

* * *

That night, Atem dreamed of dragons. He stood upon the roof of the temple of Ra just before the dawn, clad in the garb of an ancient king. The Pharaoh could feel the weight of his grief settling upon him, even heavier than the weight of the gold crown atop his head. He stood with slumped shoulders and dull eyes, staring at the sleeping city below. A single tear trickled down his cheek.

Suddenly, he heard a roar. He looked up, caught a flash of wings. A pair of dragons somersaulted through the air, tumbling and gliding at intervals. One of them, slightly larger than the other, turned sharply, majestic wings sweeping the air aside. With a cry, it plummeted straight for the Pharaoh. At the very last moment, its wings flared, and it landing almost delicately on the roof beside him.

Hesitantly, Atem reached out a hand and stroked the dragon's hard scales. The dragon lowered its head. A pair of magnificent blue eyes met the Pharaoh's; a keen intelligence gleamed behind them.

"Seth," the Pharaoh murmured, entranced.

Wings shrouded him, shielding him in a protective embrace. Atem leaned into the dragon's side and felt a silent well of comfort and support. Tears now flowed thick and fast down the Pharaoh's face. He laid a hand on the dragon's serpentine neck.

The dragon still in the sky roared. She circled the silent pair on imposing wings, but did not land. It was a cry of longing, a cry of questioning: Will you return to me?

The dragon at Atem's side lifted its head to gaze up at her. Its wings unfurled slightly. Atem removed his hand from the creature's neckand stepped away.

"Go to her, Seth," he said.

The dragon touched his shoulder briefly with its muzzle, a salute and a farewell in one. Then it spread its wings and launched itself from the roof. Its triumphant roar shook the temple from roof to foundation. Atem could feel the vibrations through his feet, running up his body into his heart. With one last cry, the dragons sped east, disappearing into the horizon.

Atem lifted his head proudly, straightened his shoulders, and watched the sun rise.


End file.
